I'll Be Right Back
by BB-Jate-MiSA
Summary: In breaking news the three FBI special agents Dennis Hoskins, Seeley Booth and William Moore who went missing in the Congo of central Africa during a special forces operation just over 5 years ago have reportedly been found alive... Chapter 14
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate flashbacks (don't worry this isn't some Blast from the Past story, there is just a couple)._

* * *

"I'll be right back"

* * *

"In breaking news the three FBI special agents Dennis Hoskins, Seeley Booth and William Moore who went missing in the Congo of central Africa during a special forces operation just over 5 years ago have reportedly been found alive but in unknown conditions. Brenda Nelson our foreign correspondent live from the Congo with this story."

Temperance felt the colour drain from her face and lifted her eyes from her daughter to the small kitchen television. Beth continued to stab at her peas with no avail. Temperance rose from her seat at the table and slowly walked towards the television resting on the bench top and increased the volume.

"Early this morning in a raid of a small village surrounded by dense jungle the three missing men were found. We have been receiving unconfirmed reports all were dehydrated, near starvation and badly beaten. Raising questions of how much longer these men would have survived and if their captors knew of the forthcoming raid. All three men were airlifted to a hospital in Congo-Kinshasa this morning accompanied by their rescuers, consiting of a small group of FBI agents and American Military including Rangers. All are being praised back home for their efforts were family and friends are celebrating"

The phone started to ring in the background but Temperence was lost to the world, eyes plastered to the televsion.

"FBI representatives held a press confrenece in the men's home town of DC about 15 minutes ago, confirming reports of the rescue but would not comfirm the of the status of the men untill all family was notified. This was Brenda Nelson of CNN in the Congo."

"Thankyou Brenda, we will have more on that story as news comes to hand."

"Mom I'm finished, can I go play?"

"what? Oh uh huh yeah"

Temperence slumped into her chair, the phone continued to ring and now her cell phone was vibrating on the table top. She felt sick to her stomach, the food she had stole of her daughters plate was threating to reapear. She had to do something she couldn't just sit here, grabbing her keys of the bench she ran upstairs into the pastel peach and pink room, picking up Beth and securing her hold on the five year old she started a decent of the stairs mindfull to hold onto the rail. Breaking into a slow jog that got giggles from the bouncy five year old Temperence opened then slamed the front door, still not answering the questions of their destination from her daughter. Temperence ran onto the yard and towards the black SUV parked on the driveway.

* * *

"_Booth if you don't pull this car over right right now I'll…."_

_He laughed and turned to her "Yeah Bones you'll what?"_

"_Well I certainly know someone who wont be 'getting any' for a long undefined amount time"_

_With that his eyes widened and he turned the corner and drove two blocks to the next Mc Donalds, pulling up in the car park Temperence struggled out of the car and began half dacing, half wadeling all the way to the restroom._

* * *

Old Mrs. Roberts had a apeared on her front lawn across the road yelling at Temperence, "Mrs Booth, oh Mrs Booth I just saw it on television"

The voice of the other woman made everything dawn on Temperence, she buckled Beth in the backseat and closed the door. Temperence turned to give Mrs. Roberts the biggest smile she had probly every seen in her long lifetime, the women looked at each other and shared a smile that turned into a laugh.

Temperence jogged around to the drivers seat and jumped in, she sat there just a moment and took a deep breath. Her trance was broken by Beth, "Mommy? Where are we going!?" She turned and looked at her daughter "sweetie were just going for a drive". Temperence held on with white knuckles to the sterring wheel, a few stray tears ran down her face, she furiously wiped them away, her daughter had seen her cry many times and she would be damned if she would ever see her cry again.

She jamed the key in the ignition and turned the key the car roared into life, Temperence put the car in reverse and with a lot more speed than normal she backed out of the driveway and onto the street. A smile spread as she started across town.

The FBI headquaters loomed into sight, a place she had visited frequently in the last five years but never with the feeling she felt today. She screeched into the nearest avalible carpark, yanking off the seatbelt, she jumped out of the car running round back to Beth, grabbed her, a quick swift sequence of events.

The large building loomed infront of Temperence, Beth securely planted on her hip she tried to calm herself while senarios of the past and future whizzed through her mind.

* * *

"_I'll be right back" they shared a passionate kiss before he got out of the car, she pulled out of the airport drop off zone and didn't look back. _

* * *

Temperence stalked inside emotions running high, the security guard recognised her instantly as did half a dozen agents milling around the lobby, time stood still as she walked right past their wide eyes to the elevator.

"Can I press the button?"

The small voice shocked her, she had almost forgotten she was there. Beth had been quiet, unusal for her, she had inhereted the never shutting up gene from both her parents, one of whom was no more than a picture to her and somewhat of a confusion.

Temperence placed her on the ground and held her sholders and carefully looked into her eyes, "I love you sweetie" and pulled her into a tight hug, tears stung at Temperence's eyes.

"Mommy can I press the button!?"

She laughed "sorry, Beth were going up".

This was a place Temperence had never taken Beth, this building held memories that made her smile and ones that no one should ever have to experience.

* * *

"_Dr. Booth"_

" _Cullen call me Temperence please, now if this is about the Davidson case then rest asured that Angela's completed the face, Zacks running detal records and Hogins is working on the soil samples taken from the surrounding areas….. "_

_She would have continued but was interupted, "Dr. Booth please take a seat" _

_Temperence turned around and looked out the office door, half a dozen agents were just staring right into the office, they quickly started walking round like chickens with their heads cut off and no where to go. Something was up, now that she thought about it… the buliding was quieter and Cullen was tenser. Emotions were running through her system like never before, he unborn child was kicking, even they could sense something. Temperence didn't know whether to yell or cry at this point. "Booth"? her voice sounded werid, out of breath, quivering. _

_Cullen's gaze shifted, Temperence didn't have people skills that wasn't her job, but she knew avoidence. Tears started to fall and she felt faint._

"_Temperence im so sorry, a group were out recovering the hostages and three were taken……." _

_Cullen continued to talk, but the words were lost to her. _

* * *

Thank you for reading, should I continue? Even if I do continue it will be just 1 or 2 chapters, but if I do hangs in the balance depending on your review or the absense of your review!

Please review and let me know what you think!

Oh sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes! 1) I am terrible and spelling and 2) my spell check is not working. (Apoligies)

I would be lying if I said that this wasn't inspired by Cast Away (movie starring Tom Hanks, come on guys I know you've seen it!) Anyway first the outcome was going to be that she had remarried just as Tom Hank's wife did in Cast Away but that was just plain depressing and hey its Christmas! So im going to save that idea for later! Please review. Merry Christmas oxox


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Ok I was completely blown away by your reviews! Thank you! **

**Full Authors Note at bottom. **

**As always _italics indicate the past/memories. _**

* * *

Beth was starting to become restless and heavy on her hip as Temperance stalked down the row of offices to the largest one at the end. She passed by the office that once belonged Booth, it had only recently been assigned to some macho, body builder wanna-be called 'Stan', apparently no last name, just 'Agent Stan'.

Agents everywhere were staring and whispering in hushed voices, very unsubtly.

Temperance didn't know whether to be angry, upset or happy on the outside, whereas all she felt was butterflies on the inside.

"Cullen!" his name it came across strong and demanding just as she wanted to sound as she barged in his office without knocking. The graying man was sitting on the edge of his desk, this reminded her of Booth, and it seemed everything in the last 5 dam years reminded her of Booth.

* * *

"_Fruit loops or Cheerios?"……….. "Beth honey, cereal? Fruit Loops or Cheerios?" _

_Temperance's mind drifted, 'Booth would have picked Fruit loops...' _

"_geez mom, fruit loops! Cheerios are like eating card board! Ahahah yuck!" _

'_Don't cry, don't cry, Temperance DON'T CRY'. And it happened again; there she was daughter in tow at the supermarket crying. Temperance never cried, but when your husband leaves you pregnant and alone, very alone, then you can cry, this is how the crying was justified. She didn't cry every day it was just on occasions when he should have been there with or when Beth did the tiniest thing that reminded her that 'hey I'm alone in all of this, no husband, no warm bed at night, just me'. _

* * *

In the chairs sitting across from the desk were Kelly and Rachel the wives of the other two FBI agents, they were the only ones who even had the faintest idea what these five years had been like.

Kelly's husband Dennis had left her with two teenagers; Kelly's experience with children had been helpful when the time came to enroll for the right school, buying the right toys for Christmas and the most time consuming, preparing meals that Beth would eat but were healthy and nutritious yet not green and "yuck". While Rachel who at this time looked very sick had only married William 2 months prior to their disappearance and had been recently remarried.

The women in the room looked at each other and the ranting began.

"Cullen, what the hell is going on!? Is this a hoax, is it real? Have they been found?"

"Why do I seem to be the last to know? I'm his wife for god's sake!"

"Did you know you would find them today? How long have you known their whereabouts?"

Cullen looked shifty and quickly took control of the situation. "Kelly, Rachel, Temperance could you please join me in the conference room? And Temperance this is no matter for the presence of a child, I suggest you leave your daughter with the receptionist"

"She's Booth's daughter and she's got a god dam name Cullen its Beth and I would appreciate it if you understood that. As soon as I know what is going on, she is going to be the most important person that I explain this situation to."

Temperance's outburst caused Beth to wriggle and her bottom lip to quiver. Temperance walked calmly out of the room and walked up to Jane the receptionist and asked if she would mind Beth for a while. "Beth honey look, at me. I'm going into a meeting and I promise not to be long ok?" She stroked the dark brown strands of hair away from Beth's forehead.

"But why? Its Saturday you don't work on Saturday" Bones smiled to herself, she had changed in a big way. This realization hit her, she's changed, and she's certainly not the person she was when Booth left.

"Uh well ….. its about your daddy, I'm not sure what's going on ok, but as soon as I know I'll come and tell you."

Temperance kissed Beth's forehead and smiled at the receptionist before walking down to the conference room.

_

* * *

Temperance stood to the side of the coffin, Beth was four and it was decided it was best for her to stay at home. Temperance was outraged when Booths situation had turned to 'Death in Absentia', he was missing four years so he had been pronounced dead. It was assumed he was killed shortly after taken hostage. Angela was holding Temperance's hand and many people around her were wiping away tears. The priest was finishing the service and the military were folding the flag. Her outburst surprised everyone around her not just herself._

"_Why did you all come!? He's not even dead he's just missing!" tears where welling up in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. "He's coming back! He told me he would." Temperance fell to the ground on her knees, she felt several hands lift her up and guide her back to the car. _

* * *

It was clear that this rescue or what ever it was a big issue for the FBI. Temperance walked into the conference room and took a seat beside Rachel; all on eyes were on her. Twelve men in black suits all with that same stupid FBI look and haircut to match sat looking nervously at the three wives. A man stood at the end of table and began what he called a 'debrief'. Before he even opened his mouth Rachel began sobbing, Temperance placed a reassuring hand on her back as Booth had done many times to her.

"This morning at 4.00am in the Congo, roughly 10pm last night DC time a raid was commenced on a small village where the three missing FBI agents Dennis Hoskins, Seeley Booth and William Moore where tipped to being held. The raid lasted approximately two and a half hours until daybreak, three armed militants were killed and a further three arrested for charges yet to be laid. All three agents are alive."

Temperance let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt happy, really happy for a reason she hadn't felt in a long time. Her husband was coming home. Temperance looked at Cullen and gave him a look that told me she was grateful for finding Booth.

"Mrs. Temperance Booth, Mrs. Kelly Hoskins and Mrs. Rachel Moore..."

The man was interrupted by Rachel, she sniffled and quietly added, "It's actually Mrs. Rachel Priestly", now she was sobbing uncontrollably, "I remarried… I didn't think he would come back."

The FBI apparently wasn't aware of this and looks of sadness were shared by the people sitting at the table.

Temperance didn't bother correcting the man that it was Dr not Mrs., he looked like he would barely care.

The man at the head of the table obviously lacked people skills; in fact Temperance saw some of herself in him, straight to the facts, no beating round the bush.

'Cough… grunt' "as I was saying, we understand the confusion you must be feeling for us not notifying you sooner. The tip of the men's whereabouts was only handed on to us five hours before the raid commenced and even then we weren't sure. After the successful rescue this morning there has been a lot to do, bringing three legally dead men back from the dead is time consuming and we also wanted to make sure that all three men were indeed alive and would live. The media caught wind of this rescue from an unknown source and the FBI only knew of this when the 6 o'clock news began as did many of you. Your husbands are safe in hospital at the moment, we are arranging to have them flown to Morocco within the next few hours and the FBI is offering you the option to get on a plane to Morocco so you can meet them halfway and travel home together. We urge you not to speak to the media about this. Arrangements can be made in the coming hour. I have updates on the status of your husbands would you like me to talk to each of you separately or together?"

The wives looked at each other, Kelly the oldest and leader of what had become a close and reliable support group spoke up, "We have been through this all together and we will not stop now, anything you have to say can be said in front of all of us".

The man looked slightly taken aback by a strong woman but proceeded.

"Agent Dennis Hoskins shows evidence of long term dehydration, starvation, malnutrition and battery. He received one gunshot to the chest and one to the upper thigh; both show no signs of infection. He should make a full recovery." Kelly looked relieved and yet still shared the same nervous apprehension as did all the women.

"Agent William Moore shows similar signs of long term dehydration, starvation, malnutrition but in addition shows evidence of torture. He has undergone surgery for internal bleeding caused by a brutal beating approximately 1 hour before rescue. William shows signs of long term heart problems and has possibly been suffering from insomnia for an unknown but lengthy period of time. "

Temperance started fidgeting and began to think the worst.

The man took a sip of water before continuing. "Agent Seeley Booth shows the same sign of long term dehydration, starvation, and malnutrition but like William shows evidence of torture. Seeley has 4 broken ribs and a gun shot wound to the upper left arm that will require future therapy. Seeley is believed to have suffered constant beatings and the long term results of which are unknown."

"I will give you three time to talk over with the therapists we have on hand, for whether or not you will be traveling to Morocco to meet you husbands and if there will be accompanying family."

Temperance stood up suddenly, "I'm going, as is my daughter, When do we leave?"

**

* * *

The reviews for the last chapter holy cow! Seriously thank you! I was so surprised I though I would get like 3, or 4 but I opened my inbox to 24 and they kept coming. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it lives up to the first. As always please review. Your reviews are what made this update so fast! And please ideas are welcome.**

**I loved how you guys agreed that it would have been terrible if Temperance remarried so instead I put Rachel through that pain, (am I the only one who kind of imagines her a little like Tessa?). **

**One reviewer 'Michelle' opened up my eyes that Booth is going to have intense stuff to deal with, I kind of neglected thinking about that but now I realize his part in this story and am unsure how long this story will turn out to be. **

**I am going away for Christmas and New Years so will return early January to update, but please review! **

**Merry Christmas to you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Outside in the corridor Cullen had pulled Temperance aside to talk privately with her. "Temperance, he's not going to be the same man he was when he left, I don't know if you understand the extent of what he has been through. And Beth well, they've never meet, do you think Booth wants the first image his daughter sees of him, is of a man wearing the emotional and physical scares of five traumatic years? All I'm asking is that you give this some thought talk it over with his family and your close friends at least."

Temperance went to speak but he laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. "No let me speak. I've seen the results of similar circumstances men are put through and the results are horrific. Just please think about this maybe he needs time, maybe all he's going to need is you, but until we can gauge that all I'm saying is be careful, I don't want to see you hurt or disappointed and I especially don't want to see your daughter hurt or disappointed.

"Cullen I really do understand what you're saying but please, I've waited 5 years to see him again and I don't know if I can wait any longer and, correct me if you think I'm wrong, I think he will be feeling the same way."

"Temperance you're a strong woman and I respect how you have pulled it together to raise a child through all of this." Cullen let a small smile escape "And may I say a very beautiful girl."

She smiled back, all previous bad feelings forgotten. "Thank you for everything Cullen, can I please use your office phone for a while there are a few people I need to talk to."

"Please go right ahead Temperance."

Temperance nodded and made her way towards his office, sneakily slipping past the reception area where he daughter was sprawled out on the floor with crayons.

At first glace of Beth named Bethany at birth, you where drawn in by her long thick flawless brown hair that reached almost halfway down her back. She had developed a light tan with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks from recent summers spent at a house on the lake accompanied by numerous friends and family. Beth had big deep brown eyes that people constantly commented on, her eyes reminded everyone who had known her father of what a great man and husband he had been. She was quite timid and quiet around unfamiliar people but had become quite a character at school, clearly showing the high intelligence of her mother yet mixed with the fun loving qualities of her father.

Temperance wasn't ready yet to confront her daughter with what's to come. She took a seat and took a long deep breath before picking up the receiver and dialing a phone number she knew so well. "Rebecca, hi it's me." And so it began, the explaining, she had done her fair share of explaining her situation over the years but now the explaining she had to do was mammoth, people needed to know what to expect when he returned and briefly what he had been through.

Temperance would never go into detail of what Seeley had been through, that was his business, and she felt a little like she had invaded his space knowing. He had barely shared with her the traumatic experiences he had been through in the past but as their years of marriage increased each opened up even more. They had been married for going on three years before he had disappeared, during the three years they had become even closer friends than before and had relished in the intense love they felt for each other.

Temperance had left it to Rebecca to explain to Parker because she knew Booth's sudden and lengthy absence had been hard on him. He was now twelve, almost thirteen and as he had gotten older he had become quite angry towards his father in the respect of Booth leaving him. Parker had also found it difficult dealing with forgetting, forgetting what he looked like, forgetting how it felt wrapped up in his arms. As a result he had become quite a fixture at their house, he had shared delight in the idea of getting a brother or sister but that had been doused a little when Booth disappeared. Rebecca had decided it was not a good idea for Parker to travel with Temperance to Morocco, it was nothing against Temperance and over the years the women had become good friends and confided easily in each other. Rebecca had just felt that it was traumatic enough for Parker without having to loose his daily routine to travel out of the country suddenly, Temperance had agreed he more than anyone needed time to accept and deal with this.

Next on her list had been Booths parents, George and Anne, they had been so good to Temperance. All three had grown close but loosing Booth had brought them closer together. They needed each other, George and Anne often traveled from their modest home just outside of DC to stay with Temperance and their granddaughter. Both had been there when Beth started her first day of school. Neither of Booth's aging parents had yet heard on the radio or television what had become very big news in the last hour, this made Temperance's job harder. Temperance had spoken to George he had been quite shaken, this was a shock yet George more than anyone one else had believed in Booth that he would return one instance in particular stood out in Temperance's mind.

It was last summer by the lake and George and Temperance had been sitting on the dock, sadly the topic of Booth was one that had become increasing avoided as time went on. "Temp" the old man began, "that boy of mine, he's a fighter and trust me the only thing he will be thinking about at this moment is you and although he doesn't know her, he'll be thinking about his child." The man wiped a tear from his cheek. "Seeley was always so god dam lovable, his brother hated him for that, always the ladies man." George laughed now. "If Seeley had known what a pretty picture his wife and daughter are now he never would had got on that plane. I don't know what was running through his head, he's loyal though, loyal to you and loyal to his country that's the only reason I can come up with of why he left you." The old man winced when he gingerly stood up; he gave Temperance's shoulder a squeeze and walked up the house.

When Temperance gave George the news he seemed shaken and offered to come to Morocco if Temperance felt she needed support, she felt he had been scared though to see his son so soon. Temperance knew most people would need to time to process this information, unlike her who had always believed it was a matter of time before he came home.

Temperance made a few more call and had an emotional cry on the phone to Angela who promised to come over tonight when she and Beth home.

Temperance had only just hung up and wiped the tears from her face when Jane the receptionist knocked on the door, Beth standing next to her. It was almost eight o'clock now, Jane was probably due home hours ago, Temperance instantly felt badly but Jane's warm smile put her at ease. "Oh thank you so much Jane, I just …" Temperance trailed off shaking her head and wiping away rouge tears.

"Its ok I know, I've got my own children at home Temperance, their around Beth's age and if you ever need some time please bring her round, I'd be happy to have her round and congratulations with you know." Jane turned smiled and ruffled Beth's hair on her way out.

"Honey, are you tired?" Temperance walked round the desk and picked up her daughter to sit on the couch. Beth was obviously weary and snuggled into her mothers embrace.

"No, I'm really awake." Beth held her eyelids open wide to prove it in only a way a five year old would have thought of.

Temperance psyched herself up, it was basically now or never. "Beth", 'deep breath, in, out, in, out, don't cry, don't cry, don't screw this up.' A mantra Temperance repeated to herself.

_

* * *

_

The kids were pouring out of the doors, parents everywhere, 3 o'clock was madness but Temperance was at their tree. Just inside the school gates was where she dropped Beth off and where she met her after school. Beth had once suggested they name the tree, Temperance inside thought this was silly and illogical but went ahead with it. Beth thought long and hard about a name so for a five year old it took all of six and a half minutes. "Seeley, isn't that my dads name, I wanna name the tree that." Temperance almost crashed into the car in front. "ok". She kept emotions out of it, if that's what Beth wanted to call the tree she would go along with it. Temperance never called the tree Seeley, she called the tree "the tree" but it had become a ritual in the mornings, kiss, "I love you honey have a good day at school Bethy Boop!", "Bye Mom see you with Seeley!" The first couple of times Beth said it Temperance cried on the way to work but she had gotten stronger and sought out the little comfort her daughter offered each morning.

_So there she was sitting on a bench next to 'Seeley' the tree. Beth appeared with her pink ''Dora the Explorer' Knapsack and the flower clips in her hair that Angela gave her 2 months ago on her 5th birthday, but she wasn't surrounded by the usual group of children that accompanied her out of class it was her teacher Miss McKay that accompanied her this afternoon. Temperance's stomach flipped. Beth jumped into the embrace of her mother, "Mommy!" Beth planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Temperance kissed her back and greeted Miss McKay. _

"_Hello Mrs. Booth, I was just wondering if now is a suitable time for me to talk with you briefly?"_

"_Oh sure, is here ok?" Temperance gestured to the bench. "Or do you want to go inside" Temperance asked with a little nervousness but had turned on work mode, blank expression, cool calm collected. _

"_No it's a great day, we can talk here." The crowd surrounding the school gates was clearing and Temperance told Beth to go play on the playground. _

_Temperance looked at Miss McKay questioningly. "Mrs. Booth I haven't yet told the children, I thought you should know first" she pulled out a folded lime green typed sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Temperance. _

_St Augustine Elementary Annual Father's Day_

_St Augustine invites all Dad's accompany their child to school on December 16th for a day of fun and activities._

_We ask that all fathers prepare a small speech about themselves and what they do. Please bring a plate of food to share at lunch time._

_There was more but Temperance got the gist of the problem. She folded the paper and handed it back to the teacher with a sigh. "I see". _

"_Mrs. Booth this situation has arisen in the past and children have brought grandfathers, uncles, close family friends. But we leave it up to you on what to do. We ask that you do not take Beth out of school for that day though."_

"_No I wouldn't do that, she loves school and she would be miserable if she was to miss a day like that."_

"_Do you have a boyfriend maybe that Beth could bring along...?" Miss. McKay asked despairingly. _

_Temperance laughed at the thought, "no, no boyfriend. Don't worry about it, we'll sort it out"…."we always do." She added in a murmur. _

* * *

Temperance let out a long sigh, and expertly turned Beth on her lap to face her. "Beth, you know how I've always said that Daddy might come home one day?"

Beth nodded played absent mindedly with her mother's necklace. "Somebody found Daddy and he's going to come home."

Beth looked up, shocked, confused and question. "Why?"

"Beth, your Dad has missed both of us and he's coming home so he can take you out for ice cream, help you with your homework and we can all do lots of things together."

Beth nodded and Temperance pulled on a false yet reassuring smile.

"Beth listen carefully ok, you and me were getting on a plane tomorrow morning and were going…"

"ON A HOLIDAY!?" Beth interrupted.

"No were going to get daddy and bring him home."

Temperance wasn't sure if she could go on and Beth was tired, it was time to go home. She laid Beth down on the couch and went out in search of Cullen. He handed her flight information and arranged to pick her and Beth up at 5.30am. He also gave her a list of numbers for therapists, physical and emotional, for both her and Booth. He offered to give them a ride home but she refused.

* * *

"_Why the hell did you turn the engine off!? Don't even think about following me up stairs Booth." Temperance slammed the door to the SUV, Booth winced "shit". He opened the door disobediently and ran to catch up with her, almost tripping over the curb in the darkness of the winter night. He knew he had made a bad error of judgment earlier at the scene, but it was all in response to her bad error of judgment. She turned around on the stairs. _

"_I don't know if you understand Booth, I'm angry now leave me alone!"_

"_Bones if you'll just let me explain…"_

"_No, Booth you embarrassed me in front of everyone."_

"_I was protecting you!" _

_She opened the door and went to slam it in his face but his hand went out just in time. "Booth I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" He didn't no if he had ever in their entire 3 years of working together seen her so mad. She threw off her coat and struggled to pull of her boots. He watched her with a grimace has she jumped around trying to pull of her knee length black boots, she was crashing into walls swearing at the boots. Finally she pulled of her right boot loosing her balance in the struggle yet booth was there to grab her just before she hit the ground. He pulled her up to her feet and tried to wipe the grimace of his face with a fake smile. Bones was still holding onto his upper arm even though she had completely regained her balance. "Call me if you think you may need protecting" Booth said before shrugging of her grip, leaving her feeling like the idiot. _

* * *

**Thanks as always for the reviews every time I open my inbox after posting a chapter I'm blown away, but it's your reviews that keep me going. So sorry this chapter is so delayed, I wanted to get home sooner to post it but I couldn't. But my time way gave me a chance to write, so the next chapters will now be posted regularly. It's the reviews that speed up the process, thank you for reading.**

**This is my longest chapter to date, but maybe not the most exciting. I promise in the next chapter things will pick up and we are maybe 1-2 chapters away from a reunion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance gazed through the rearview mirror at her sleeping daughter while waiting for the lights to change. It was very late and there were very few cars out so she was startled when a car behind her tooted indicating the lights had already changed. Temperance waved her hand to driver behind apologizing and continued along the familiar path home. Temperance had left their home pretty much the same after he left except for the hordes of picture books and toys littering rooms throughout the house that had appeared during his absence. This was a house Booth knew, not well but he knew it. Booth and Temperance had bought the large white home in a bustling suburb on the outskirts of the central business district mere months before Booth disappeared.

Pulling up to the driveway a familiar car sat outside and an even more familiar friend sat on the steps leading up to the front door. Angela stood upon arrival of the SUV and cautiously walked to the driver's side where her friend remained. Temperance opened the door and got out quietly so not to wake her daughter and shut the car door behind her. Angela proceeded to follow her around the car where she silently assisted Temperance in extracting her limp sleeping daughter from the car. Once inside Temperance walked up the stairs and put her daughter in bed. The familiar picture of Beth's father sat on her beside table surrounded by picture books, hair ties, a glass half full of water and a pink glittery lamp. The picture had remained at her daughters beside since she was born, a constant reminder. Temperance pulled the covers up to Beth's chin and absentmindedly placed a kiss to her forehead and kissed two fingers on her own right hand before carefully placing them momentarily on the picture as she walked away.

* * *

"_Ok your turn" _

"_Uuummm favorite movie?"_

"_Oh that's a tough one, I really liked 'Good Will Hunting', you know Bones with Robin Williams…" Temperance gave him a confused look so Booth abandoned his cause and continued with his answer. _

"_But this one time I watched 'Tarzan' with Parker and he loved it, we then spent countless hours building a tree house in the backyard to resemble Tarzans tree house." He laughed. "At the end of it, it didn't look a thing like Tarzans, actually thinking about it, it's probably highly unsafe but anyway those are probably tied for first place." _

_Temperance smiled and nodded. She shifted her eyes from his to the window; it was a Sunday exactly three weeks since their first date. The rain was hitting the window with force and the sky was dark, creating the impression it was nighttime but in reality it was 10am. Booth sat at the opposite end of the bed to her legs outstretched dressed in grey sweat pants, whereas Temperance was lying naked covered by a ruffled white sheet and Duvet. She had her right leg resting in his lap and Booth absentmindedly massaged her foot. _

_She turned back to look at him, his eyes already focused on hers. "Favorite author?" Temperance asked with a sly smile. _

"_Whoa Bones, I think you'll find it's not your turn again. But being the man I am I 'll let you get away with it." He smiled and tugged on her ankle pulling her down the bed towards him. "Well there is this one author" he said smiling fighting the urge to laugh. Booth started crawling up the bed towards her before lying beside her and resting his head in this hand. _

"_Oh yeah, what's she like." Bones teased. _

_Booth began planting soft kisses on her forehead and trailing down her face to her ear. Between kisses he spoke, "well she's kinda cute…….. pretty smart….. her body's not that bad either". Bones smiled unable to resist. Booth continued his descent to her neck and pursued a trail across her shoulder. "She's got this smile that's kinda sweet……and does this cute sighing thing when she's tired." Temperance's smile widened and her hands reached around his neck massaging lightly urging Booth to bring his face to hers. He felt her hand snake around to stroke the morning stubble on his jaw. "I kinda love her". Temperance felt her heart speed up at his revelation, and due to his right hand now resting just over her heart it told her it wasn't a secret. She spoke in a moment "I love you too" Temperance smiled at her own bravery and brought her lips to his. _

_Booth knew he would never forget the first time he told his Bones that he loved her and mere moments later he broke away and looked at her. "I promise to never leave you Temperance." _

_This unspoken understanding of her past they had was cemented with his comment. It meant more to her than a thousand words spoken. _

* * *

Downstairs Angela turned off the television and lights that had been left on in the hurry out the door. She placed dishes in the washer, locked the front and back door before proceeding to the stairs. 

At the landing a ray of neon blue light streamed through the crack in Beth's bedroom door from a nightlight. Angela vigilantly put her head round the door; Beth was truly a princess, a girly girl. Her pink and peach walls where highlighted by a white trim and a white duvet with prints of various animated princesses and fairies. There was a relatively small amount of toys, books and clothing littering the ground considering she was 5. The most impressive attraction in the room was a large book case that rose just halfway up the wall for easy reach but wrapped one entire wall, it was full of picture books in all shaped and colours, give or take a few picture frames and soft toys that were scattered on various shelves. There was a special section on one shelf, it was small but it held half a dozen picture frames, each included her father. There was one of him as a child her age that her grandma Anne had given her, there were a couple of just Temperance and Seeley together, one of the entire Jeffersonian gang who had become family to her, a faded one of Seeley dressed in his rangers uniform laughing at the camera and lastly one of Seeley asleep on the couch one hand lying on his wife's stomach while she looked away from the camera. Beth had the covers pulled up to her chin as the night wasn't particularly warm at this time in Autumn and it reminded Angela of how innocent she was in all of this and how hard it had been in the past for her, not to mention how hard it could be in the future.

Angela made her way down the hall past Parkers room, past the spare room, past the bathroom and past the study. The door was wide open in the study and the opposite wall was a sight that had to be seen to be believed. Angela shook her head and closed the door. She took the final few steps towards Temperance's bedroom.

Angela poked her head round the bedroom door, a lamp illuminated the bedroom and the running water told her Temperance was in the bathroom. Moments later Temperance reappeared dressed in white ankle socks, an old loose FBI t-shirt with silky baby blue shorts peaking out from beneath the t-shirt that ended at just above mid thigh. Temperance looked at Angela and moved towards the bed and got under the covers. Angela followed suit just as she had done many times before. She pulled off her running shoes and jumper hoping into bed in her pajama pants and singlet, always prepared. She scooted towards Temperance and gathered her in her arms as a moment of weakness took over as Temperance began to cry. The woman shared no sleep and Temperance revealed to her best friend all her worries and doubts of Booths homecoming that were clouding the happiness she truly felt.

* * *

"_Sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite." Temperance placed a delicate kiss on her daughter's forehead._

"_Goodnight Mommy, hug!?" Temperance flopped on the bed wrapping her daughter up in her arms. _

"_Mom you're squashing me!" _

"_What? Who? Did somebody say something?" Temperance teased. _

_Beth giggled and wriggled closer to her mother. "Mom, will you tell me about my Dad" _

_Beth had asked her mother this question only a few times before, it was natural as she got older she wanted to know why practically everyone else had a Dad except her. The curiosity started at kindergarten but she only started asking about him in detail just before she started school. _

"_Well….. your father. His name was Seeley Booth and he was my FBI partner at work. Like you know how Zach has a partner from the FBI, agent Mulroney?"_

"_Yeah, ohh remember when he took me in the car and put the lights on like the police!"_

"_You've got it! Boy your smart little girl!" Temperance exclaimed. _

_Beth giggled and paused before thoughtfully asking. "Was my dad smart?"_

"_Very, he was smart and so good at his job."_

"_What did he do again? I forgot." Temperance knew Beth hadn't forgotten, Beth just wanted to hear it all again but Temperance didn't mind telling her daughter again what she deserved to know. _

"_He was my partner from the FBI…."_

"_Noooo, I know that! You just told me! Mom you're so silly sometimes! I mean what does the FBI do?" _

"_Oooohhhhh I see, their kind of like the police, they catch bad guys."_

"_Like robbers?"_

"_Yes like robbers."_

"_And he never met me right? Because I was in your tummy when he left right?"_

_Temperance was fighting the urge to cry now, "Yes that's right". Now I think its time to go to sleep, its very late, we can talk about this tomorrow."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Always."_

"_Kiss?"_

_Temperance kissed her daughter on the cheek and started to get off the bed. _

"_Mom, wait one more."_

"_Ok make it quick." _

"_Would he like me?"_

"_Oh Beth of course! He would love you so much! I know he would, trust me. He would have played games with you, read to you and taken you places. He would love you like crazy!"_

"_Mmm ok." Beth didn't sound convinced and it was the last straw for Temperance, once out of the room she walked into her own and ran into the bathroom before turning on the shower to muffle her sobs._

_She looked in the mirror, "Dam you Seeley"._

* * *

At 4am Angela got out of bed and Temperance hopped in the shower. Angela went down stairs to make coffee and get some breakfast together. Temperance hopped out of the shower and dressed in her favorite jeans and tan boots before pulling on a white long sleeve top and slipping into a navy zip up hooded sweater. She grabbed a small canvas bag from underneath the bed and threw in two changes of clothes, toiletries and a book. On second thoughts she took out the book and threw in a photo album sitting on her dresser given to Beth on her 5th Birthday by Angela, it pretty much documented Beth's life up until her fifth birthday four months ago. Temperance gave the bedroom one last look over and kicked herself for not thinking about cleaning up and making up the spare bedroom for Booth's homecoming. Angela came up behind her, "Sweetie don't worry I've got it covered, I'll change the sheets, tidy up and get some groceries ok?" 

Temperance turned and hugged Angela. "Ange I couldn't have coped if you weren't here"

"Sweetie, yes you would have, you're stronger than you think you know. Now come on we better wakeup the princess, Cullen will be here in 45 minutes."

Angela had to practically hold Beth up in the shower it was so early, Temperance placed Beth's clothes in a pink overnight bag and set it alongside her bag and passports at the front door. Angela appeared at the top of the stairs with Beth dressed in her favorite royal blue corduroy pinafore embroidered with butterflies and flowers randomly overtop of a pink t-shirt and matching pink stockings. They made their way downstairs where Temperance drank countless cups of coffee but was too nervous to eat; Beth ate her usual fruit loops and an apple. Eventually Temperance and Beth cuddled up on the couch opposite Angela waiting for Cullen at quarter past four.

"Are you ready" Angela asked somewhat nervously.

"Where are my shoes!?" Beth asked quite distressed.

"Oh honey, um I don't know where did you leave them?"

Angela interrupted. "Don't worry I put them by the door."

Temperance smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Angela.

"Whew I though we would have to look eeeeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeerrrrrryyy where" Beth stated elongating 'everywhere' so much she had to take a breath in the middle of the word.

The door bell interrupted their conversation. Temperance looked at Angela who nodded. "Its time".

"Well good morning ladies" Cullen said when all three answered the door. He carried out their two small bags out to his SUV similar to Temperance's. Temperance grabbed her handbag and double checked her and Beth's passports where in it. Angela was on the ground helping Beth into her shoes. They stood up and Temperance picked up Beth and held her tightly before pulling Angela into a hug. "Thanks Ange, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Well sweetie, I guess safe flying; I'll see you when you get back. Oh and Temp I wouldn't worry, everything is going to turn out great". Angela added the last part with a lot of optimism yet Temperance could see through it, she was nervous too.

Temperance walked out the door turning to smile back at Angela and take a last long look at her home before life changed for what she assumed would be for the better.

* * *

"_Ok, I have one water, one Coke and one Mountain Dew" _

"_Booooottthh"_

"_Daaddddd" Temperance and Parker wined in unison. _

"_What? What did I do?" Booth asked in disbelief. _

_Parker turned to Temperance in his seat. "Ok I'll Temp I'll thumb wrestle you for it."_

"_Ok, go!" Temperance put up a fight against parker but ultimately let him win; even she wasn't heartless enough to disappoint a kid._

"_Ha Ha I win!" Parker bounced in his seat. _

_Temperance stood up and grasped the Coke and the water from Booth's hands. She passed the Coke to Parker and opened the water. _

_Booth was still standing there dumbfounded, "when did you learn to thumb wrestle and why do I have to have the Mountain Dew, I hate Mountain Dew!" _

"_Shush Booth, the movies starting!" _

"_Yeah Dad! Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!" _

_Temperance looked at Booth with a smile and linked her hands with his, he smiled back and asked. "So this thumb wrestling huh, you like wrestling?" he waggled his eyebrows._

"_DAD SHUSH!" _

* * *

In the car it didn't take Temperance long to figure out that they were surrounded by escorting FBI SUV's. Cullen sensed her concern, "Just a safety precaution"……. "Media" he spat with distaste. 

On the way to the airport Beth fell asleep in her mothers lap as Cullen began to rattle off flight information. "We will be flying in a FBI plane; free of any identification of course, it will look like a normal cargo plane on the outside. The only people who know we're flying into pick these men up are the FBI and the Moroccan, Senegal and the Congo embassy's. We want to remain very inconspicuous mainly from the media. Foreign press have swarmed on the area in the Congo where you're husband was found, believing he and the others are in the area."

Cullen's upfront discussion about safety made Temperance start to doubt if coming, especially with Beth was a good idea.

Cullen continued to drone on in his monotone debriefing voice oblivious to Temperance's anxiety. "So, we will be boarding at 7.20am at Dulles International and continuing onto to New York at 8.00am for a brief…."

"Wait, what!? New York? Cullen I just want to get Seeley home as soon as possible not taking a tour."

"Temperance please bear with me, we need to pick up a couple of specialist doctors that were hard to get at short notice here in Washington and a translator just incase. As I was saying we will stop in New York briefly to pick those fore mentioned and immediately proceeding on to Leopold Sedar Senghor Airport in the Senegal arriving at roughly 5.00 am local time."

Temperance shot Cullen a look questioning why the stop at the Senegal but didn't bother asking, mostly irritated at his complete and utter incorrect pronunciation of the Senegal airport.

"The touchdown in the Senegal will be extremely brief at the most 30 minutes to 45minutes. From there we will head straight to Mohamed V Airport in Casablanca, Morocco where your husband should be waiting." Cullen said the last part with an infectious smile. Temperance always felt Cullen disliked her and had made it clear squints were meant to stay in the lab but since Booths disappearance he had warmed to her. Temperance had an inkling it was because she now understood the agony of losing someone, as he had lost his daughter to cancer.

At Dulles International, Washington being in the presence of FBI warranted skipping the security lines straight to the front albeit not altogether, Temperance was at first outraged when she was asked by a metal detector operator to wake up her sleeping child as it did not make his job any easier if she carried her through the machine. Temperance was too tired to argue for once in her life and watched on as her half asleep daughter stumbled through the machine. They were ushered into a separate room where they received a warm greeting from Kelly Hoskins, another wife caught up in this nightmare, Kelly's two teenagers Jack and Scarlett where with her eager to see their Dad, Dennis. Missing from the three wives club was Rachel, recently remarried it didn't surprise Temperance that she wasn't hopping on a plane to see her estranged ex-husband, yet his Williams Mother was. Temperance felt sorry for the poor guy, William Moore was probably expecting to see his bride after 5 long years and she wouldn't be anywhere to be seen.

Surprisingly the plane left on time at 8.00am. The plane wasn't like any passenger plane Temperance had ever been on, it was a customized FBI plane that had been divided up into practically a house. There were rooms that resembled the conference room at FBI HQ with seats surrounding a table and data projector and smaller rooms like living rooms all with plush seats resembling a lounge in first class. Numerous Agents filed off into one area of the plane while the women and children where sent with escorts and Cullen who had become the unofficial tour guide for this journey, to an area upstairs in the Boeing Business Jet 2 aircraft. The plane's small crew was there to serve consisting of a few airhostess's who were constantly serving drinks, and that was just on the 2 hour leg to New York. Beth was asleep the entire way to New York and when they arrived Temperance descended to the lower level of the plane to stretch her legs, about 10 people boarded the plane at New York and almost as soon as the planed had landed it took off.

The longest leg was to the Senegal, it took almost 13 hours which is a very long time when you know your husband is almost at arms reach for the first time in over 5 years, luckily for the first half of the leg Beth either slept or played games with Kelly's teenagers. Mid way to the Senegal a doctor who had got on at New York came and questioned Temperance and everyone else on vaccinations they had and hadn't had. It wasn't that big of a deal if they hadn't had a particular vaccination as they wouldn't even be setting foot on African soil, it was just a precaution.

For the last half of the leg to the Senegal Beth didn't sleep, she was getting excited, nervous and clearly a littlie perplexed. Neither did she sleep on the short leg to Morocco so as soon as the plane landed in their final destination before heading home she fell asleep. Temperance couldn't help thinking about the irony, 'I bring her on an 18 hour journey to see her father for the first time ever and she's asleep…. great.'

Temperance and Dennis's wife Kelly had conversed a lot during the flight but with minutes to go before being reunited with their husbands they had nothing to say, just meaningful glances. After touching down Cullen appeared and he couldn't stop smiling. "Are we ready?"

**

* * *

Ok, I hate to do that to you but this chapter was getting ridiculously long (long for me) and I felt I was droning on. **

**Anyway please let me know what you think! Reviews lacked in the last chapter but the more reviews I get, I find the chapters seem to appear faster (wink wink, nudge nudge). **

**So review review review! Can we break 100? That would be amazing. **

**So reunion next chapter! I have it all planed out in my head, I'm sssooo excited! The next chapter could be up tomorrow, the next or the next its up to you people! **

**P.S thanks for reading! **

**P.P.S Due to my terrible errors and suggestions from many many readers, well not that many, I'm looking for a beta. Please PM me if you are interested. Thanks a bunch. **


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen cleared his throat and gave a stern look towards the agents filing out of the plane; they immediately stood aside so that the women could go through first. An agent was carrying a sleeping Beth for Temperance who looked and felt utterly exhausted. The airhostess handed Temperance their two small bags as she disembarked the plane and with an escort, Beth and her carrier made their way up the airbridge to the waiting terminal.

Just ahead of her was Kelly and her children, Scarlett was crying while the slightly older Jack was trying to look brave and had his hand on his sisters back to comfort her. Jack had become the man of the house when his father left, at the time he was thirteen now he was eighteen. Temperance felt for his father, he had missed some very important years, his son's first girlfriend and when his son lead his high school basketball team to win nationals. It was different in a way with Beth, she had most of her childhood left to enjoy with her father, and it was more Temperance who had missed out. Temperance went though the birth of her first child without her husband and she raised a baby without her husband.

Temperance thought her heart would beat out of her chest; either that or she would suffer a major cardiac arrest. She turned a corner on the airbridge and the waiting room came into sight. There were agents milling around in the area obviously reserved for them but she couldn't see him. As she got further up the airbridge it became clear he wasn't here. She just kept telling herself he must be in another room waiting.

"Temperance! Temperance", Cullen came running up behind her and ushered her to sit down next to Kelly and William's mother on the hard waiting room seats. "I'm sorry there have been some delays on their end, it's just after 9.00am local time now, so they should be arriving at around 3.00pm because somehow the media found out they were leaving and things got hectic on their end. Since we have not got Visa's for everyone at this point we cannot let you leave the airport but I will try and do everything possible to make sure you and your family is comfortable."

Temperance ran a hand through her hair and letting out a long sigh relaxed back into her chair, this day was going to get longer. She watched her daughter sleeping in the arms of a very uncomfortable looking young agent. She felt sorry for the guy and went to go pick up Beth, the guy probably trained hard to get where he is not so he could baby-sit. She held Beth securely in her arms and silently thanked the man before wandering over to the large windows looking over the tarmac outside. She turned and at the end of the large room they were waiting in she could see the hustle and bustle of the busy airport through glass doors. It was clear this country was different to DC; she wished she come back to this airport one day for different reasons.

At the other end of the waiting room Kelly and her children had relocated to some couches, Temperance was so relieved there was air-conditioning as she could see the heat radiating off the tarmac in squiggly little lines. She made her way down to the couches and sat down, immediately sinking into it. A clock on the wall opposite her seemed to move at an infuriating slow speed. One hour had past since they landed but it already felt like four. She fell asleep to wake a meager 45 minutes later in a sweat and excused her self to the bathroom, diligently she moved Beth off her lap to lie on the couch and asked Kelly to keep an eye on her while she was gone.

"Temperance, I'll come with you… oh wait sorry, I mean… is it ok if I come?" Scarlett blurted out, clearly stressed.

"Sure, do you know where the bathrooms are?" Temperance added a smile to try put her at ease. All of a sudden Temperance felt like this is all she had been doing these past years, putting people at ease, if it wasn't Beth it was Kelly's family, if it wasn't Kelly's family it was Parker or Booth's parents. Although Temperance hated physiology she knew she had been bottling up feelings a lot recently.

"Nope, ah we'll find them." Scarlett seemed optimistic at her own navigational talents.

They fell into step and Temperance suggested they go down the end of the waiting room towards the terminal but were stopped by agents and instructed they were not to leave this waiting area but were pointed to the bathrooms situated next to some vending machines on the far side.

When Temperance walked out of the cubical to wash her hands Scarlett was sitting on the bench, "Are you nervous" Scarlett asked.

Temperance let out a long breath, "I really don't know what I'm feeling right know. Are you?"

"Do you know what the last thing I said to my dad was?"

Temperance shook her head anticipating it wasn't good and splashed water on her face. "I told him he must love his job more that me because he was getting on that plane over spending my 11th birthday with me."

"Oh Scarlett, I'm sure he would have loved to spend your birthday with you but you know sometimes they don't have a choice." She reached for some paper towels and dried her hands and face.

Scarlett toyed with a loose hem on her shirt "Yeah I guess, I realize that know, but I still think about that all the time."

* * *

"_Morning Bones" _

"_Someone's cheery this morning" Angela commented from her seat on the couch. _

"_Yes and its sickening." Bones glumly replied. _

"_So why so happy this morning Booth, got some last night?" Angela pushed. Brennan looked at Booth. _

"_Oh just have a feeling its going to be a great day."_

"_Ok my cue to leave" Angela jumped out of her seat and walked out of the office. _

"_Ok Bones new case, here's the file. The remains will be here in fifteen and I will see you in a couple of hours. Oh here's a coffee and bagel for you." Booth placed the file and brown paper bag carefully on her desk before turning to leave. _

_Bones looked up from her computer. "Oh, um thanks Booth." _

"_Yeah, well no problem, see you this afternoon." He called out on his way out the door. _

_Brennan eyed the bag suspiciously, this wasn't out of the ordinary but this time it seemed different. She reached over a stack of files to grasp it, true to his word she pulled out a cup of coffee and a bagel. Her hand brushed something at the bottom. Temperance reached in and pulled out a beautiful, perfect orchid flower. She couldn't help but smile, it was flawless with five perfect petals, each was white with flecks of orange, pink, red and shades in between. Temperance looked inside the bag and pulled out a piece of paper written in his familiar scrawl. _

_Happy Birthday Bones_

_Angela can't keep a lot quiet. I'll see you later. _

_Dinner? __-Booth _

* * *

Food was provided but Temperance didn't eat it, she couldn't. The hours ticked by and the closer it got the harder her heart would beat. At 1.00pm Cullen came and told them there would be further delays but was adamant that they would all be on the plane back home tonight. Information was scarce on the current whereabouts of the men but the new estimated time of arrival for the men was just after nightfall. Everyone was beyond board but whenever some reading material was offered they would refuse, much too nervous. The entire time Jack had sat on the same seat, minus bathroom visits and retrieving cups of coffee for Temperance and his mother. When Beth awoke at 6.00pm she had asked if her Dad was here yet but was now playing cards with Scarlett. 

Cullen came over with some other agents, "10 minutes" he couldn't stop smiling, Temperance had never seen him like this, and he was the most visibly excited out of everyone. He repeated "10 minutes" for effect.

The waiting area became heightened, Kelly couldn't sit still and was wandering aimlessly, Williams mother was on her a thousandth cup of tea and Temperance, and well Temperance just sat on a couch legs folded with Beth leaned up against her staring at the gate from which they would arrive. She was so nervous, excited, scared she thought she would throw up. Soon a bunch of people rushed to the windows, their jet had arrived. Temperance watched the lights on the jet glow in the black sky from her seat on the couch. Jack disappeared into the bathroom and thirty or so agents, doctors and officials were surrounding the gate. They had formed two lines on each side of the door like it was the red carpet.

It was pitch black now and everyone could clearly make out the lights on the Jet taxing towards the gate. Beth stood up and went to the window alongside the gate to watch, she was joined by Scarlett and Kelly. Temperance knew she should stand up but feared her legs would collapse.

* * *

"_Whom"_

"_Who" _

"_Whom"_

"_Who!"_

"_WHOM"_

"_WHO!" _

"_Booth we are over!"_

"_Ok you win" He yelped._

"_Thank you"_

"_who" Booth barely whispered._

"_Seeley Booth I can hear that!" _

* * *

Airport ground crew opened the gate doors and the noises of machinery suggested the airbridge was being put into place. Williams's mother had secured a place by the front but Kelly was off to the side and Temperance was seated back from the crowd, she could see enough. 

Some agents and doctors disappeared off down the airbridge and some new ones came into the waiting area. Kelly turned to look at Temperance, they had been through a lot and her watery eyes and warm smile told Temperance they would forever be friends. Cullen gave the thumbs up to Temperance and then catching Kelly's eye by the window did the same.

It seemed like forever until anyone appeared from the airbridge, soon a small mass of people emerged. Cheering and clapping started, Temperance stood up craning her neck, and a wheel chair appeared. Although she had never meet William Moore she knew it was him, he was small and sat weakly in the chair. The agents were cheering and clapping yet William looked somewhat lifeless, he was smiling, that much was evident but he had sunken in eyes, bruises and his baggy sweat pants and t shirt hung to a skeletal frame. This mother was crying and rushed to his side she was hugging him, practically sitting on the wheel chair. Temperance made eye contact with him over his mothers shoulder, his eyes where darting around looking for someone. Rachel, it broke Temperance's heart when he was wheeled aside and doctors, officials and therapists began to surround him as his mother was talking quietly to him. He looked blank, to sad to show emotion, it was evident he had found out Rachel remarried.

Jack was still in the bathroom, but no one had noticed. Temperance thought about going to get him but decided it was none of her business if he needed time. Kelly and Scarlett had moved closer to the gate. Beth's attention had been drawn to the noise and commotion at the gate. She looked a little afraid and Temperance immediately walked over to stand next to her. Beth reached up for her moms hand and grasped it, "is he coming?"

"Soon, honey… very soon."

Now they were standing a little back from the gate but agents and other officials seemed to be arriving from thin air. The place was a hive of activity, the cheers had died down and it had been awhile since William arrived and no one else had appeared from the airbridge.

For just a second Temperance turned her attention to the lights out the window and when she looked back the noise picked up. It was then that she saw him; he was walking up the airbridge alongside who she recognized from pictures as Dennis. They made it through the doors and were engulfed by people. Jack had appeared and was hanging back with Temperance and Beth while his mother and sister ran forward. Dennis limped over to his wife and hugged her; she kept looking at him and smoothing his hair back. He looked a mess his features were gaunt and he looked weak, granted not as weak and frail as William but it was hard to believe he was once a fit healthy man. Scarlett just about fell apart in her father's arms, she'd changed since he was gone, she was now a young woman and Dennis looked at his wife proudly. Over Scarlett's shoulder he caught sight of his son and motioned him over. Jack looked sideways and gave Temperance a small smile of good luck and walked towards his father. Dennis briefly broke away from Scarlett and held close his son, it started off classic man hug, lots of back slapping but both men soon started to cry.

Booth was being patted on the back as he made his way further into the waiting area. She couldn't take her eyes of him, every now and then someone would move into her line of vision but he would always re-appear. She could tell he was looking for her, for them. His eyes were darting around looking.

Still holding Beth's hand Temperance began to slowly walk forward, everything was in slow motion. She was excited now, excited to bring him home and make up for lost time.

She walked through the people milling around the gate and he turned towards them. There were several bodies in between them but he locked eyes with her. His eyes were the same, though much of him was not. He wore a navy t-shirt with a small FBI logo on the left chest and grey sweatpants, with brand new shining running shoes. The t-shirt hung loose on his body, his shoulders hung limp with little or no muscle. His entire body looked smaller; he now looked thin, whereas before he had always been athletic and muscular now he was frail. His face was thin, his whole body was bony, skeletal almost, and he had lost all muscle and now had the body of a gawky teenager rather than a man. It didn't suit him. His left arm was in a sling from the gunshot wound and he had thin white plasters holding together a gash above his right eyebrow. His skin was darker than when he left and Temperance assumed he had spent a lot of time outside under the hot African sun. His haircut was shorter than usual; it looked as if it had been shaved completely in recent months.

He weaved through the clapping agents and was now standing before them. Temperance kind of smiled at him, time seemed to go on without them. He smiled back, a small smile but a legitimate smile. His eyes traveled down to the small girl standing next his wife, he didn't need an introduction. Booth held in cries of pain as he kneeled down in front of his daughter, she had his eyes, he knew it but she was all her mother, beautiful. She looked apprehensive and inquisitive at the same time only a Brennan could do that.

"Hi." Booth said. His voice sounded foreign to Temperance and she shed a few tears as her daughter let go of her hand.

"Hi, I'm Beth…. Are, are you Seeley?" Beth's small voice spoke carefully and slowly.

Booth looked over his daughter she was beautiful, healthy, perfect. Her voice was enchanting and it brought tears to his eyes. "Yeah I am."

Beth lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. Booth wrapped his free hand around his daughter and stroked her hair, he cried into her hair. He then felt his daughter shaking as she cried. "Dad…?" she softly whispered into his ears, her voice trembled with uncertainty and excitement. Booth smiled, "yeah kiddo, it's me… I got you." He held her tightly even though his broken ribs protested he didn't care. Beth held onto his neck tightly. Eventually he pulled back, he didn't want to but he had to. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

Booth wiped back tears and struggled to stand up. Temperance watched on, heartbroken to see him in pain. He moved towards her and they stood inches apart, he didn't really know what to do, or how she felt. Without warning Temperance in one short stride stepped into his embrace. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck; his free arm went around her lower back pulling her in closer. He kissed her hair over and over, "God Temperance, I'm so sorry I should've never gotten on that plane. I should've never gotten out of the car." She felt like punching him and kissing him at the same time, she was crying hard into his shoulder, "You promised, you promised you would never leave me!" They cried together, they cried for time lost and promises broken.

* * *

**(I'm a little speechless of what to say now because OF ALL THE FREAKING AUSUM REVIEWS I GOT!) **

**I opened my inbox this morning and I had like 4 messages and none were review alerts, I was like oh god I suck, but then I went to the FF website and I had like um HEAPS, and then you guys broke 100! I thought it would be a hard feat to achieve but um apparently not! Thank you all so much. And I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. The fast update is for you reviewers because you were all so loyal in well …reviewing. So I don't know what's happing with my 'Review Alerts' today, I would love to reply to each one of your reviews, in due course I will, that is if they ever arrive in my inbox. (Ok spooky, they have just started to pile up as I write this, Weird.) Ok it's actually very late where I live, or early depends what way you look at things, so good night loyal readers! **

**Also quick note, I had major difficulties writing 'flash backs' for this chapter, so any ideas please let me know. Oh still looking for a beta. (I know some have added that in your review, but I haven't had a chance to completely read all reviews.) **

**So let me know what you think! So we can get Booth and family home. **

**P.S Spot the line from 'Cast Away'! **

**P.S.S Thought I might tell you my favorite part of this chapter, the bit where Beth whispers "Dad…?" Feel free to tell me your favorite part, in addition to suggestions etc! **


	6. Chapter 6

The world carried on without them, they were lost to it. Eventually he made movements to pull apart and she did the same. As soon as they pulled apart doctors swooped in for the kill. "Sorry to break this up we just need Agent Booth for a moment". She felt like as soon as he appeared he'd been taken away again. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Booth looked at her with watery eyes and obligingly went with them. Just before he left he lifted his eyes to meet hers, "Parker?" he asked.

Temperance cleared her throat, "He's good…he's waiting back home".

"Oh ok." With that he turned and walked away for them.

A doctor was assisting him walking and he turned back to them. His eyes dawdled on Beth before meeting Temperance's, then they met with the floor and he turned away.

One corner had been taken over by the doctors; it was like a small surgery complete with a couple of makeshift beds and screens. Wheelchair ridden William had been hooked up to an IV for fluids and was comatose in the corner.

Temperance looked over at Kelly and her family; they had moved to the couches and were deep in conversation. Kelly and Dennis were holding hands like nothing had happened and everyone was catching up on lost time. She felt envious, why couldn't she have that.

Beth was sniffling at her feet. "Wheres my dad gone? I want him back." Temperance picked her up and held her as she began to cry; Beth was just over tired, she could tell. Over Beth's shoulder she turned back to Booth, he was sitting on one of the beds facing her receiving an injection in his arm. He wouldn't meet her eye and she found her self a little angry wondering why. She moved closer and sat down not far away in the middle of a long row of waiting room seats. The doctor treating him began to lift up his shirt when an agent came up to her informing her, the plane had clearance to leave in 35 minutes and they were keen to take literally this opening in the sky. He asked she get their bags and that the plane was ready to board when she ready. When Temperance looked back over at Booth she felt her chest get heavy and her lips part. She had never seen anyone like this; his chest was black and blue. She couldn't see from her distance but scars littered his chest and back. She found her self unable to look away, suddenly she looked at her daughter in her lap to make sure she was asleep, thankfully she was. When she looked back up Booth was looking at her, she tried to smile back but couldn't. She saw Booth mutter some words to the doctor and subsequent a screen was pulled across. Now she felt sick and suddenly like she didn't belong.

Temperance stood and placed Beth carefully curled up on the seat next to her and walked the long way past the large windows to where she was left their small bags by a couch. She paused in the middle of the window stretching across one side of the room. Lights of a multitude of colours stood out from the endless blackness consuming the runways, creating signals she wished she could understand. Her eyes refocused and she looked at her reflection in the glass, she looked like shit, she felt like shit. Her eyes were a little puffy and her clothes were creased and wrinkled from hours and hours of wear but oddly she didn't want to change, she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Temperance felt ashamed and foolish that she had thought things would go back to normal so soon, if at all.

Remorseful she was awoken from her thoughts, "Dr. Booth?"

"Yes that's me." She turned to look at a young woman with vibrant green eyes and long flowing blond hair, she resembled a supermodel in comparison to the face she had just seen in the reflection. Her accent indicated she was from South Africa so Temperance figured she hadn't some over on the plane with them, more probable her husband's plane.

"Good evening Dr. Booth I am Dr. Madeline Grace, It's a pleasure to meet you. I guess you must be overjoyed to have your husband back safe and well."

Temperance smiled and nodded. "Yes we're very happy" she said looking over at Beth who was still in the same position.

"Oh is that Agent Booth's child?"

"Yes it is." Temperance really hoped this woman was going somewhere as she didn't really fell like have a conversation with a stranger at this point and time.

"She's adorable! You know I was treating your husband yesterday and he didn't talk a lot but when he did he only talked about his seeing his wife again and that when he left she was pregnant. He told me he already had a son so a daughter would be nice but either way he didn't care he was just so anxious to meet them."

Temperance smiled and her heart felt a little lighter.

"But I'm sorry Dr. Booth I'm blabbering and you have got to get on that plane soon. Anyway, I came to give you an update on your husband. He has been experiencing some pain and discomfort so we have given him something and he will be knocked out for a couple of hours." She looked down at the chart in her hands. "At the moment his stats are a little low and we will monitor them closely on the way home, if they don't pick up he may have to be hospitalized for a couple of days and be on an IV. I'll make sure his records are past onto his doctor back home ok, and I suggest that within his first couple of days back home he go to his doctor to be re-assessed, because as soon as you guys get off the plane, I stay on and come right back home." She laughed. "Thank god I love to travel. So I will accompany him on the plane and later when he wakes up I'll let you know." Madeleine outstretched her hand; "it was a pleasure to meet you. By the way I love your books."

"Thank you very much, and thank you for caring for Seeley." Temperance's mind was suddenly filled with things to do when she got home, she would have to take leave from the Jeffersonian. Oh god she hadn't even left a message with Beth's school why she would be absent from school, they had probably called. Slowly she made her way over to her bags and glanced towards where Booth was. The screen was still pulled. Bags in tow she went over to Beth and struggled to hold her while balancing two bags plus a handbag, until an agent came over and took the bags. She figured Kelly and family where already boarded on the plane because they were not where in sight and William was still slumped over in his wheel chair his mother loyally buy his side preparing to board. It seemed everyone had been reunited for good while she and Seeley had been separated again, Temperance contemplated going over and waiting with him until he was safely on the plane but reminded herself Madeline had said she would let her know when he woke up.

* * *

"_Bones" Booth calmly placed a hand on her shoulder urging her to stop rattling of information into the Dictaphone, relating to the set of bones on the gurney in front of her. _

"_Bones" He tried again but she held up her hand asking for silence. She carried on for at least a minute longer before turning to him; eagerly she strode over to him where he had taken a seat nearby. _

"_Ok Booth so when Zach stripped the bones he found this" holding up an evidence bag filled with metal scrapings, she continued. "So I gave this to Hodgins and he has determined……"_

"_Bones stop!" He interrupted her, raising his voice more than he would have liked. "Its over, he killed again and then killed himself." Silence enfolded upon them while his words sunk in. _

"_Fuck it!" Temperance kicked a nearby gurney and began pacing erratically. "I totally fucked up; we should have gone with your gut instead of wasting time with the extractions and imaging. Tell them it's my fault… it's my fault their kid died!" she choked out_

_Booth let her vent her anger. "Bones look at me, hey Bones…Bones look at me dammit! It's not your fault ok; it's never your fault! This time it was mine, it was the teacher just like you said it would be. So stop blaming yourself!" He turned and walked down the platform stairs and continued walking till he reached the lobby. _

_Minutes later he could hear her heeled boots rapidly hitting the marble floors of the Jeffersonian stairs before he saw her. She turned the corner into the main lobby and he was waiting. _

_There were times when their jobs brought out the worst in them, but he would always be there waiting for her, no matter what._

* * *

On the plane Temperance was ushered upstairs again but into a separate room, no longer with Kelly and her family. But Temperance understood that, they needed their privacy. Beth still asleep was buckled in while Temperance chose a window seat hoping to catch a glimpse of the lights of Morocco. The plane took off at the scheduled time of 8pm making their arrival back home at just after midday tomorrow DC time. When the plane took off she had a brief glimpse of the vibrant Moroccan lights but it didn't last long as they ascended and hit clouds.

She didn't know when she fell asleep and when she woke up. Her watch was on DC time and frankly she couldn't be bothered doing the math. Just as she said she would Dr. Grace appeared from the aisle in the curtained off area for her and Beth. "Dr. Booth, he's awake and asked for you. Please come down stairs when you're ready."

Temperance smiled and nodded in recognition. Dr. Grace disappeared and Temperance extracted herself from her seat. She placed a flimsy blanket on top of Beth, the air-conditioning was freezing. Dinner had been left for them on a foldout table, she briefly lifted the lid before putting it on again she didn't feel like eating. Temperance opened the curtain and walked down the large aisle dividing up the second level of the plane. Behind a curtain she could hear Kelly laughing and wished she could be as happy. Temperance slowly descended the stairs before heading back along the plane to where she assumed he would be. She passed rooms filed with agents and could make out preparations for a press conference. Finally an airhostess called her over to a parallel aisle and ushered her to a curtained off room. Before the attendant left Temperance asked "How long since takeoff?" the woman looked at her watch and shrugged, "about six hours". Temperance nodded thank you, she was surprised she had slept so long, the longest sleep she'd had in about 3 days. She took a deep breath and grasped the curtain.

_

* * *

Temperance pulled her scarf tighter as she stepped out of the café. It was freezing cold out yet the city streets were bustling with people on their lunch break. She looked left and right deciding which route to take back to the lab before doing a double take on her left._

_It was him she was sure, same height, black suit, same hair cut. Her brain was telling her it was impossible while her heart had told her to run. Seeley had taught her alot, he taught her that thinking with your heart was ok. She dropped the brown paper bag she was holding and ran, ran as fast as she could. "Seeley!" she was calling his name at the top of her lungs. His head was bobbing in and out of the crowded street but her eyes were focused solely on him. She was pushing people out of the way and darting between pedestrians. "Seeley!" she was yelling it repeatedly. _

_He was in arms reach; her right arm extended and grabbed his left shoulder effectively turning them face on. _

_It wasn't him; she felt tears brimming behind her eyelashes. "Lady are you ok?" _

_She mumbled something about mistaken identity and turned back in the direction of her abandoned sandwiches. God she felt foolish. _

* * *

Temperance gently pulled back the curtain; he was reclined slightly in his chair his face turned out the window. She went and sat directly opposite him and turned to look out the same window, icicles had formed at the high altitude. "You know for… what was it? Over 5 years?" Booth began and Temperance nodded. "5 years 6 months" she added as an afterthought.

"Today for the first time in 5 years 6 months I saw ice." He lifted his glass of ice from a side table between him and the window that had slowly begun to melt; he gently shook it, the ice rattled against the glass. He smiled, she missed that. "You really take ice cold drinks for granted." He felt dumb, first full conversation in over 5 years and he picks ice as the topic.

He put the glass down and reached into his pocket of his sweats and pulled out a small square of white paper, it was very worn, old, torn in places and dirty. He unfolded it and rubbed in on his thigh effectively leaving a small patch of dirt on his pants that transferred from the picture. He didn't care, neither did she. He passed it over and Temperance smiled wiping at a tear gathering in the corner of her eye. "She looked different back then huh." Booth said with a smile.

Temperance let out a small laugh and turned her eyes from the Polaroid in her hands to his eyes. "Yeah she's changed….. She's just like you; you'll soon see that…… you kept this the entire time?" She said motioning to the picture, it was a black and white Polaroid from an ultrasound just hours before he left.

"Yeah I keep it close to my heart." He said patting his chest lightly. They fell into a comfortable silence for a long moment. "Will you tell me about her?"

Temperance smiled "Of course, I just don't where to start" she let out a small laugh, half sob.

"Well I guess start from the beginning." He said it seriously with an underlying sad tone.

"Ok. Well Bethany Anne Booth…"

He interrupted her with a smile and raised eye brows, "ok firstly, you named her Anne after my mother?" he asked incredulous.

"What!?" she couldn't help but smile, "Anne is a nice name and your mother is a very nice person. She was touched when I suggested it!"

"Ok" Booth sounded skeptical. "Um secondly, Beth Booth, did you really give it some thought?"

"HEY! It's a good name, I'll have you know Booth that in some ancient cultures it is in fact tradition to name the first born with a name beginning with same letter as their family or tribe name."

He laughed, "God I missed you Bones."

She turned to the window trying to stop the tears. "I missed you too" she croaked out.

His heart wrenched at seeing her cry, he hadn't wanted that. "Hey Bones…. shhh its ok, come here." He lifted up the armrest connected to the seat next to him. She got up and sat stiffly next to him before moving closer until their thighs touched and she was resting against his right arm. His hand sort out hers and held it tight. She rested her head on his shoulder; he listened to her breathing start to even and become shallow. He was certain she was asleep, one feeling he would never forget was listening to her breathe at night. He turned his focus back out the window and watched the black night sky as it surrounded the plane.

Hours passed and doctors came and went asking if he was ok, he was sick of it. He was saved, on his way home of course he felt pretty dam good. He thought about how Temperance hadn't asked and was grateful; maybe it was him who was supposed to be asking her.

Time went on and eventually an airhostess pulled him from his thoughts. "Agent Booth?" she softly called from behind the curtain. He quietly called "come in" mindful not to wake his wife.

An airhostess gently pulled back the curtain and was holding a sniffling Beth in her arms. "Oh..." was all he could get out. He hadn't really thought about where Beth was he assumed she was being looked after.

"She woke up and her Mom wasn't there, I found her crying so I brought her down." He looked in Beth's direction; her head was buried in the woman's shoulder. He wished more than anything he could lift her up into his lap to comfort her, but he couldn't.

**

* * *

Thank you for your amazing reviews of the last chapter, I'm happy the reunion was well received.**

**Well this isn't really my best or that long but I wanted to post something before you all lost interest in the story! Ok let me know what you think, it's appreciated more than you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is partly Booths POV and some are the flashbacks are his as well. **

* * *

"Beth?" 

She responded to his voice instantly. She had heard it once before but it was forever engraved in her memory. She lifted her head from the air hostess's shoulder and looked around before craning her neck to look behind her. Her mother was asleep leaning against her Dad.

He winced as he slowly, painfully, lifted his left arm still in the sling and put his index finger to his lips. Beth smiled and nodded. She wriggled and the air hostess put her down. Seeley began to whisper. "Do you have any cards?" The airhostess looked at him blankly and moved closer. "Do you have any cards?" he repeated. The airhostess nodded and left.

"Can we play go fish?!" Beth suddenly blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand.

Seeley smiled and she smiled back, "Whatever you want to play," he said.

Beth walked over and sat opposite him in the chair previously occupied by Temperance. She clambered in, twisting and turning until she was comfortable.

Seeley reluctantly slipped his hand out of Temperance's grip so he could play. He could see Beth out of the corner of his eye, staring at him. He looked up at her, "Hey Beth you see just under the window there, if you lift up that flap thingy there'll be a table."

Beth's eyes got wide, "Really?!" she was trying hard to whisper but she was almost yelling. He wasn't surprised Temperance hadn't woken up; he figured she was beyond tired.

"Try it," Seeley motioned to the folded away table.

Beth got out of her seat and stood in front of the window. She was struggling to lift the flap before it popped open suddenly. She jumped backwards suddenly. Booth wanted to protect her and hold her so badly, she looked scared.

"It's OK Beth; you opened it, good job. Now unfold that white bit."

"This?" she pointed at the folded table sitting just under the window.

"Yeah that's it," She pulled it towards her until it had completely unfolded. The small table was close enough for Seeley to easily reach without disturbing Temperance but Beth would have to kneel on the edge of her seat.

Beth ducked under the table and crawled under it to her seat and popped out, smiling a wide, toothy grin. The airhostess returned and handed the cards to Seeley.

"Here, you deal."

"Me?" Beth was kneeling on the edge of her chair just like he thought she would. She reached out and grasped the pack of cards from his out-stretched hand. Her tiny delicate fingers touched his worn and bony fingers.

Booth was content watching her fumble around shuffling the cards, occasionally cards would drop on the floor and she would duck down and get them.

"Hey Beth,"

She looked up at him; she had been totally transfixed at her attempt of shuffling.

"I've forgotten how to play, can you teach me?"

"You forgot how to play Go Fish?!" Beth was incredulous.

Booth was slightly angry at himself for initiating the game of cards. It was true; he had forgotten the object of Go Fish. He had played it hundreds of times before as a kid and then with Parker, but this was different. He had seen packs of cards frequently while in captivity, as illegal poker games amongst his captors helped to pass time. "Yeah, I haven't played in a long time, can you please remind me?"

"OK, well…." Beth immediately launched into an in-depth and confusing interpretation of 'Go Fish'. She contradicted herself but Booth just smiled and nodded. At the end of the explanation when Beth was flustered and Booth was amused she began the long and tedious process of dealing. Booth went to reach for the cards but was interrupted with a, "Dad!" Beth was looking at him, shocked.

"What? Beth, what's up?!" He was on high alert.

"You can't pick up your cards before I finish dealing; Mom says that if you were in ancient China they would chop your hand off!" She leaned forward and whispered the last part, miming the chopping action on her own arm.

Booth laughed, he motioned for her to come closer with his index finger. Beth leaned across the table, placing all her weight on the flimsy fold out table. "How about just this once you let me pick up the cards. It'll be our little secret."

Beth leaned back into her chair to think it over, seriously contemplating. "OK, just this once," Beth said, sternly imitating her mother. She finished dealing the cards and picked up her own. They sat in silence as they sorted their cards, creating pairs. Booth was done at least five minutes before her, so he pretended to be looking carefully at his left over cards.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

_

* * *

Something was going on. Gunshots echoed through the camp, sending familiar chills down his spine. He was standing to the side of their small, square barred window trying to get a glimpse of the action without getting shot. Instinctively he started to determine what was going on, "Dennis I reckon, 6 to 7 men, with M-107 long-range .50-calibers." _

_Dennis was chained to the bed in their small room that was locked from the outside. They had just the one barred window to look through. Dennis was hacking at the chain with a rock, a fruitless effort he had been incessantly performing for nights now. "Seeley, you sure M-107s?" he asked, shocked. He abandoned the rock and grabbed his chain, dragging it across the floor to stand on the other side of the window, glancing out of his peripheral vision. _

_Dennis listened closely to the shots and smelt the gunpowder. "I wouldn't doubt you my man." He smiled and felt happy for the first time in too long. _

"_How many militants today?" Seeley asked Dennis, already working it out in his head. _

_Dennis began adding it up in his head. "OK, well it's what-September, October? It's roughly 4 am. I'm thinking half are in town from last night, so probably a couple in the house plus….maybe five or six out in the camp? Maybe one with William," he whispered... _

_William had been absent from their company for one month and 4 days, according to their makeshift calendar etched in the wall. Dennis opened his mouth to speak when Seeley clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling any noise. "D'you hear that?" Seeley whispered._

_The men listened carefully, gunfire had ceased and an eerie silence had descended upon the camp. Suddenly there was a crackle of a radio. Seeley and Dennis looked at each other, shocked. They didn't dare turn and look out the window; they just stole peeks every now and then. But it was always the same, same scenery out the window. It had been the same for about a year since moving from their last location. All they could see was the corner of a white, windowless building. There was most likely a door on the opposite side and the rest was jungle. _

_The radio crackled again and close the men heard a distinctly American voice say, "How many BOG's we got... Sean damnit, wait for backup!" Seeley and Dennis were in shock. _

"_BOG, B-O-G its USA military slang for boots on ground, how many soldiers." Seeley was whispering. _

_This was like an out of body experience. Suddenly he realized what this was and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HELP! THIS IS AGENT SEELEY BOOTH AND DENNIS HOSKINS FBI! WE ARE AMERICAN SAVE US!" _

_Soon Dennis caught on and did the same. The loud thud of footsteps could be heard running towards their room but they kept yelling. The door burst open and their familiar armed militant's pointing AK-47s at their heads, barged in the room yanking the men to their feet and unlocking the padlock connecting Dennis and the bed. _

"_Baise ! Les obtenir dehors maintenant! Baise!" An armed militant yelled repeatedly. _

* * *

They continued to play for at least an hour; he easily let her win at least ninety percent of the games. They didn't talk a lot, and Booth put that down to concentration on Beth's part and not wanting to wake the woman sitting next to him. 

He was holding one five and two kings, any other player would have immediately put down the two kings as a pair but he didn't because he knew she needed one. He was just waiting for her to ask. He asked himself why he was so blatantly letting her win but he couldn't answer his own question. Every now and then during the game Beth would flick her long hair out of her eyes if she had no spare hands, it reminded him so much of the Temperance he used to know.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Temperance move but didn't think much of it until his daughter was smiling and obviously holding back giggles. "Five?!"

He looked down at Temperance who was holding up five fingers and smiling at Beth.

"I can't believe you are cheating! Temperance, she's impressionable at this age," Booth tried to sound serious but failed miserably and laughed.

Temperance stood up and stretched, her back cracked from sleeping in her uncomfortable position. "Mom started it!" Beth was quick to point the finger.

Booth threw his cards on the table, "No, I will not play with cheaters!" He tried to look serious and staunch. His seriousness was clouded by a hidden smile and his staunchness was hard to achieve with his arm in a sling and a body that was withering away.

"But Daddy, one more," Beth surprised her parents by so quickly taking to him as 'Daddy'. Temperance, eyes wide, flicked her eyes from Beth to Booth and back again. She sat back down in the seat next to Booth and underneath the table sought out his hand, in her peripheral vision she saw him smile.

* * *

"_Oh, sweetie this is gorgeous! Can I borrow it?" Temperance put her head round the corner to see Angela rifling through her wardrobe. _

"_No. Stop being nosey. Will you come zip me up now?" _

"_What's this?" Angela walked in the bathroom holding up thick orange padded envelope with 'Bones' scribbled on the front. _

_Temperance was shocked, she'd practically forgotten about that. "Ange put that back right now. It's private." She made a grab for it but Angela was already tearing open the seal and pulling out a blank, unlabeled DVD._

"_Oh honey you didn't,"_

"_What, I didn't what?" Temperance felt panicky and her heart rate was rapidly increasing. _

"_Please tell me you didn't do what so many celebrities have done, Paris, Pammy…"_

"_Ange I don't know what you're talking about! Please just put it back."_

"_Oh my God, you made a sex tape didn't you? Sweetie, I have never been more proud!" _

"_Angela, no! Please just give it back." _

"_Sweetie, don't be ashamed."_

"_ANGELA NO, GIVE IT BACK!" She hadn't meant to yell, it just came out. _

_She softened her voice, Angela looked shocked. "It's a message from Booth." She took a deep breath, "The FBI suggested that before they went they make a tape or write a letter for loved ones…in case something happened." _

_Angela immediately put the DVD back inside the envelope and placed it on the dresser. She walked behind Temperance and zipped up the dress before pulling her into a hug. "I feel so horrible, I'm so sorry." _

"_Ange, don't worry about it, I'm fine," Temperance pulled away and held Angela by the shoulders at arms length. "Seriously Ange, its OK, I'm sorry I yelled." _

"_So, what did he say?" Angela smiled and Temperance frowned. She walked over to the dresser, shoved the package in the top drawer and pulled on a chunky necklace. Touching it she remembered wearing this on their first date. 'No,' she thought, it was special and unclasped it, opting for another. _

"_I didn't watch it," she said softly. _

"_You what!" Angela was unconvinced. "Has Beth? Has Parker?"_

"_No Angela, I haven't watched it, no one has, no one ever will. Parker and Booth's family each had their own tape and this is mine. Angela, I just need to get over the fact that he's gone. If he has something to say he will come back and say it. Please don't mention it again." _

* * *

Cullen popped his head round the curtain, "Sorry, am I intruding?" 

Booth looked at Temperance, who shook her head. Cullen walked in and reached out to shake Booths hand. Booth let go of Temperance and grasped Cullen's with nearly all the energy he had. "As I said before, great to see you back Booth."

"Thank you Sir," Seeley responded, it came out weak and strangled.

"I was just wondering if you could step outside with me for a minute Temperance." Temperance was day-dreaming and looked up when she heard her name.

"Huh? Pardon?"

"Could I please have a word outside?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Cullen was worn-out and close to losing his cool.

Beth had remained fairly quiet and unexpectedly looked a little nervous at being left alone with Seeley. He had the same look of uncertainty. Temperance stood up and leaned over to kiss the top of Beth's hair. "I'll be back in a minute sweetie, why don't you tell Seeley about Harry Potter?"

"Oh, so you like to read?" Booth said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Nooo silly, my hamster!" Beth laughed and Booth couldn't help but smile.

Temperance pulled the curtain closed and walked down the aisle to a seated area where Cullen was waiting. When she sat down Cullen thrust a large envelope in her lap. "Pictures. Some were released to the media, some not, its pretty clear which where and which weren't. I just thought that you should see them first. Temperance, some are….. well upsetting, you don't have to look."

She fingered the envelope cautiously before setting it down in her lap. "Thank you." She got up to leave but Cullen started again.

"We have reserved a room for Booth at a facility for recovering soldiers; it's there if you think he needs it. Also there will be a therapist coming around to your house everyday for… how long?" he shrugged, "It's up to them. We'll send a doctor around who will teach you how to dress his wounds or if you would rather a nurse do it the Bureau can take care of that. Temperance, I want you to know if there is anything Booth or your family needs. We would be more than happy to take care of it."

"Thank you Cullen, but we're going to be fine."

"Oh, before you go Temperance I need to have a word with you and Booth alone, so should I arrange for Beth to go up to the cockpit?"

"Yes, I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

She quickly walked upstairs to their bags and put the photos inside her hand bag before returning to her family. When she walked in Beth was recounting the tale of how Harry Potter became deceased and was forevermore buried in the backyard under the tall oak.

Booth looked pained at the in-depth description and Temperance sought out his hand again when she sat down, placing a bottle of water in front of him. He smiled back thankful.

"Wow, that was quite a story, quite a life really," he said, not quite as overly enthused as Beth.

"Yeah, the whole two weeks of it was bliss." Temperance said sarcastically.

His nimble fingers were trying to unscrew the lid off the bottle, he couldn't do it. It dawned on Temperance the state he was in. She held out her hand and he passed the bottle to her, his face was etched with humility.

Seeley turned to Temperance and quietly asked what Cullen had wanted. Thankfully, Temperance was saved by the man himself.

"Hey Beth, would you like to see the cockpit?"

"The what?" Beth's forehead creased and she looked at her mother for an answer.

"Where the pilots drive the plane," Booth interjected.

"Yes!" Beth hopped out of her seat.

"OK Beth this is Catherine, she will take you up."

The airhostess reappeared and took Beth's hand. Cullen sat down across from the couple and loosened his tie. "So, how's it going?"

Temperance and Seeley looked at each other briefly before their gazes sought out somewhere less familiar. "Good," Temperance answered for both of them.

"OK, good to hear. The plane is touching down at Dulles in approximately forty-five minutes and when we land friends and family will be waiting at the gate. You have a scheduled twenty minutes with them before the whole world is waiting to see you at a press conference." He looked in Booths direction. Booth looked tired and not happy at the thought. Cullen sensed his apprehension. "Booth you don't have to talk but it would be good if you answered a couple of questions."

Booth remained looking out the window and nodded mutely.

Cullen took in a deep breath and sighed, running a hand over his face. "And, of course, there are the legal matters. Don't worry; we'll take care of them all but it could take some time. Bringing you back from the dead is difficult," Cullen joked and let out a laugh.

Seeley turned to him from the window. "I was declared dead!" he exclaimed, livid.

Temperance turned and put her hand on his shoulder. "You were declared dead about a year ago, death in absentia, it's when…"

"I know what it is Temperance!" Booth didn't mean to raise his voice. He would have stood up and punched something if he had the strength but he didn't. He looked at Temperance, "Temperance answer me this, did you believe I was dead?"

She was close to tears, "No, not once," she choked out. She got the impression he was uncertain whether or not to believe her.

**

* * *

Ok that's chapter 7. Please, please review! I love to hear what you think it really gets me writing. Reviews dwindled a bit from the usual last chapter. Anyway I kind of like this chapter, sorry to drag this out but I'm pretty sure they will finally get home next chapter.**

A big thank you to my beta 'next', thanks for making things well... beta!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Jack" Temperance leaned forward in her seat and quietly hissed at Jack three seats down. _

_Hodgins looked up from the program he was reading over Zach's shoulder next to him. Temperance whispered "She's next, is it turned on?" Temperance motioned to the video camera in his hands currently tilted to the side of the stage focusing on black curtains. _

_Jack pained a smile back and readjusted the camera focus to the center of the stage and turned it on. _

"_Parker put the video game away now, I told you not to bring it." Parker looked up at Temperance and took a deep breath before putting it in his pocket. _

"_Thank you Parker. You know it means a lot to your sister that you came."_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever." _

_Temperance playfully elbowed him. Dancing wasn't his thing, truthfully it wasn't hers either. It was Angela that signed Beth up for the ballet class, and now six months later they were sitting in a freezing auditorium waiting for her class to come on. _

_Angela appeared from backstage and took a seat between Zach and Temperance._

"_Ok she's ready, my gosh she looks adorable." _

_Zach leaned over Angela toward Temperance "Dr. Brennan I'm feeling very uncomfortable. That woman won't stop staring." He very unsubtly motioned to his right. Even after marrying Booth the team at the Jeffersonian still referred to her as Dr. Brennan out of habit except for Angela of course. The only other place her old name remained was her books, although no new books had been published since Booth left. _

_She looked down the row of seats, it was true two seats down from Jack on the end sat Missy's mother, a multiple divorcee known for her boy toy of the month._

_Angela clamped her hand down on Temperance's knee and the other on Zach's, "This is her piece." _

_Temperance leaned forward to check Jack and the camera but he beat her to it._

"_It's on Dr. Brennan." _

_They all looked towards the stage, Parker, Temperance, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins, five sets of eyes plus a camera focused on Beth. Of course at four years age the girls didn't do a lot except for prancing around in tutus but it was as Angela described "cute". At the end of the segment all the girls lined up, a couple including Beth waved at family and friends in the audience, one child even called out. When they went off stage Temperance and Angela excused themselves and went to go find Beth while Parker, Zach and Jack were forced to sit through a further hour of amateur ballet. As soon Temperance left Parker pulled out the game boy, a silent fight erupted among the three over it until Parker remained victorious. _

* * *

An awkward silence settled between Cullen, Temperance and Booth. Temperance tearfully excused herself to the bathroom.

She shut the door of the tiny bathroom and sat down on the seat. She practiced the breathing a doctor insisted she do after a small series of panic attacks she had just after Beth was born. After splashing water on her face she retreated back to Booth, Cullen was long since gone.

"I'm sorry" were the first words out of his mouth when she entered.

"Don't be, if our situations had been reversed I wouldn't have expected you to wait by the phone for me to return." Her words sounded bitter as she slumped in the seat across from him, her legs brushing his knees when she sat down.

"Bones, I love you now as much as I did the day I left. And don't think for one second that I don't regret leaving. For five years all I could think about is how I left you and" he took a deep breath and begun to talk quieter "and… to raise the child you didn't even want."

Temperance felt like she had been slapped, "Don't say that ever again. I love Beth... more than anything."

"I know Bones, that came out wrong, unplanned is better".

"Stop." She was angry now.

"Wait just let me get this out… It haunts me every god dam day that you were alone, alone when she was born, alone in raising our child." She could see tears in his eyes and felt them well up in hers. "You never should have been alone in all that, I should have been there with you as a husband, as a friend, and as a parent it was my obligation. No", he rethought what he just said and choked out, "no, I wanted to be there. I've missed so much, first day of school, first words, I can never get that back. There will always be a hole", he put his hand to his heart. "I'm not even strong enough to hold my own child." His shoulders heaved and he bent forward instinctively but his ribs protested making his sobs escape. He covered his eyes with this only free hand and leaned towards the window. He hadn't wanted her to see him like this. He was weak, too weak, and weaker than he would ever care to admit.

She was at his side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around him and bought him to her. She cried with him.

When she was sure he had calmed down she let him know in the best way she could she was glad he was home. "Booth, please don't think I'm not glad you're back."

"I don't." He leaned into her. She smelt the same; he missed that smell almost more than anything.

When Temperance could hear Beth coming down the aisle she pulled away.

Beth returned bursting with knowledge about the cockpit. Her commentary lasted until Washington DC came into view. They passed over the state they called home and Seeley's eyes were glued to the window. Beth sat next to Temperance during the landing.

As the plane taxied from the runway masses of people came into view. Large numbers of airport ground crew had assembled below the gate surrounding the plane clapping and waving American flags. The plane pulled in at the gate and agents came and waited with the family. Temperance went to go get her bags from upstairs and Beth followed, when they returned to Booth he'd stood up and was waiting in the aisle for the all clear to leave. About five agents had been assigned to the three of them.

Cullen appeared from upstairs stairs with Kelly's family; they were all crammed in an aisle waiting. Temperance was holding Beth in her arms and a wave of nausea hit her as she realized she hadn't eaten in hours, possibly days. Booth was standing next to her resting all his weight on a seat. "Is he the same?"

She knew he was talking about Parker, was he the same, in some ways. But mostly he was a different more mature boy; his father leaving him like that had had a lasting and profound effect on him. "He's changed Booth, he's not really into toys and stuff now, and he's a teenager. He's tall." she smiled and remembered when Parker went away with his mother one summer and came back almost a foot taller.

He nodded absentmindedly; suddenly the realization dawned on him, his parents. "Uh, Bones no one died or anything while I was away did they?"

She was a little shocked before she gathered he was talking about. "Don't worry, everyone's still alive."

Everyone was pretty quiet so when Cullen started insistent throat clearing focus was on him instantly. "Remember everyone, we have press conference scheduled for twenty minutes and immediately after that you will be driven home. Great to have you back guys, welcome home!"

The pack started to move up the plane and file out into the air bridge.

Kelly's family was in front but Temperance couldn't see anything beyond the agents blocking her view directly ahead of her. Temperance was thankful Beth had been so quiet and understanding throughout this whole ordeal. She paused on the air bridge to put Beth on the ground. Standing up she felt Booth walkup beside her and grabbed her hand; her hand offered him mental and physical support. Beth walked just slightly in front of them as the waiting room came into sight.

She looked over at him, his side profile was hard to get used too, he looked more different than she ever could have imagined. His face had turned rather pale in apprehension. He was taking hard deep breaths and his eyes were nervously darting around. It reminded her of when she first saw him walk up that air bridge towards her.

The crowds of family and friends were overwhelming and Temperance sensed Booth's immediate apprehension, she lightly squeezed his hand, mindful it wasn't quite as strong as it used to be. They stopped at the end of the air bridge and Temperance thought he might turn away and walk away from the crowd, but when their family and friends spotted them they broke into cheers.

In the front was Booths parents and brother, they immediately ran towards him. Booth let go of Temperance's hand, he didn't look back. Booth's mother was crying and wrapped her arms around him tight, and held him. His father tapped her on the arm when it was obvious she was squashing his injured arm and ribs, she released him and tearfully started scolding him. "Seeley don't ever do that to me again!"

George, Booths father hugged him, whispering in his son's ear that earned him a small but legitimate smile. "Son, try not to leave me with your mother again." He released him, holding his shoulder sternly, "It's about time you came home boy; your family needs you." He nodded towards Beth and Temperance who were standing with Angela and the rest of his "squints". He turned back to his parents and it dawned on him how much they had aged in five years, growing old wasn't forgiving. His brother stood next to them.

"Jared" Seeley croaked out, even his own voice sounded distant to him.

Jared looked him over "Jesus man you look like shit". His mother swatted Jared on the arm and he pulled him into a hug. "Good to have you back Seeley."

He looked around for Parker, Rebecca even. Then a man he recognized stepped out from behind Jared, he couldn't place him, where had he seen this man before? He came towards him and outstretched his hand, "Booth welcome home." Booth remembered him, they hadn't spent a lot of time together but he had met him a couple of times. "You're Rebecca's brother?"

"Yeah I'm Mike, uh they didn't come. Parker he… he wasn't ready yet…

I'm sorry."

Jared patted Seeley on the back. Seeley was feeling slightly overwhelmed and felt the urge to just get out, he felt himself begin to sweat profusely. A large group of his friends swarmed around him, patting him on the back, hugging him, friends from his time in the

Rangers, friends from school, the FBI, their wives, there were so many people. He smiled and mumbled responses, he felt his brain and his body had detached and they were each living their own lives.

Temperance was standing with Seeley's parents, Anne had sat down and Beth was sitting in her lap. Temperance was watching him closely, he had trouble standing as it was and was looking paler by the minute. She had to get him, she moved through the crowd of people surrounding him, people were congratulating her as she walked past. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his left shoulder blade, it not surprisingly protruded from his gaunt back. He jumped and turned, his face was pleading with her to get him out. She grabbed his hand to steady him; he looked around at his friends trying to remain the Seeley Booth they knew.

"Great to see you guys, uh, press conference…" he stammered, as his friends around him started cracking jokes about how famous he had become.

* * *

"_Jesus Bones! Where the hell have you been?" Booth stormed into the room. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!? You could at least answer your cell."_

_Temperance stepped back from the punching bag and it swayed in the air. She toyed with the tape on her gloves and looked up fiercely "Booth, I went to the scene like you asked, I then went back to the Jeffersonian like you asked and worked until 5am, ok., I'm tired and stressed and all I wanted was an hour at the gym before I grab some sleep on my office couch and then I'll continue to work on your case." She punctuated her speech with a firm punch to the bag._

"_Our case Bones, our case. Well at five o'clock in the morning when someone isn't at home of answering their phone it is a cause for concern. So I have been driving around DC to every place imaginable you could have been. Forgive me for caring." He turned to leave but she called him back. _

_He didn't turn but looked her through a long paneled mirror stretching the length of the wall. "That guy at the scene, Agent Taylor, the one from New York?"_

_Booth nodded; "Yeah" he was unsure where this was going._

"_Yeah… He told me you said the other night that you'd date me if I let you." Temperance went back to punching the bag. _

_Booth thought he had died. Taylor was an old friend and was staying with him for a couple of days; he never thought they would meet. It was just something that came out; it wasn't thought through, just a heat of the moment thing. His cheeks grew warm and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't look at her in the mirror let alone turn around and completely face her. He rationalized the best thing was for him to continue walking, just walk through the door and keep walking until he reached the car. He took two steps and the punching stopped. _

"_I told him you never asked me." Her voice was serious but when he glanced up in the mirror her eyes were smiling._

* * *

Temperance led him away from the crowd, towards Cullen and numerous agents. They were waiting with Dennis, hand in hand with a beaming Kelly and William who was now out of the wheel chair and walking with the assistance of an agent. All were getting ready for the press conference. Booth was shuffling and Temperance picked up he was in pain. He'd been silent and it was scaring her.

When Cullen started leading them from their family and friends, he reminded them on the protocols for the press conference: Cullen and FBI officials will leap in if the question should not be answered. It seemed to Temperance the only thing that kept Booth moving was her leading him with her hand. They were walking now past temporarily closed off duty free stores and a large set of blacked out doors revealed themselves. Agents were on high alert looking for anyone who didn't belong.

As they approached the doors the sound of hundreds of people intensified. Cullen warned them all to be prepared and this would be over as soon as possible to get them home. Two agents one on each of the double doors swung open the doors in unison.

Temperance resisted the urge to bring her hand to her eyes, hundreds of camera flashes radiated from every single vantage point in the large airport hall. She was being pulled in one direction and Booth in the other. She and Kelly soon found themselves pulled away to the side surrounded by agents while their husbands were being ushered up steps to a platform with a long table with microphones and Dictaphones set up from every major and minor national and international radio station, television channel or newspaper. TV cameras were dotted around the table and American flags were being waved from the public gathered behind an enormous press crowd. Cheers erupted from all areas of the room, photographers were calling their names. As Seeley reached the platform he was greeted by someone Temperance recognized as the director of the FBI, she had briefly met with him during the initial search for her husband. Next Seeley shook hands with the mayor of DC. All three men were pointed out their seats on the long table; they were situated in the middle of the table, Seeley, Dennis and William on the right. Cullen and other FBI officials took the remaining seats as the flashes still went on. Seeley looked anxious but Temperance could tell he was trying to put on a brave face for the cameras.

Cullen was obliviously leading the press conference and began to urge the crowd to quiet down which they did, quickly, eager to get information. Cullen expressed the FBI's joy at having the men back and dutifully thanked the men who rescued them. He briefly talked about what the men had been through after being saved which went on for about fifteen minutes before he handed it over to the mayor. The mayor welcomed them back, praising them as heroes. Seeley glanced around the crowd and his eyes drifted out the windows to the cars and the parking lot beyond the entrance. The gift shops and fast food chains littering the entrance had once been familiar to him but now everything he saw was alien. His eyes drifted to the right of the stage where Temperance was leaning against a wall staring up at him. They held each others gaze until the crowd began to clap signaling the end of the mayor' speech.

Cullen invited the press to raise their hands for questions, "Be nice" he joked. Seeley was feeling unsettled by all the people, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been in a room this big with even half the amount of people. He recognized his family and friends being let into the room and standing at the back of the crowd. The reporters raised their hands and began yelling, Cullen picked on a random reporter who directed his question to any of the three men. "How does it feel to be home?" Dennis answered on his and William's behalf for at least the next three questions, pretty general questions, ones the reporters could easily twist and manipulate. A couple of questions were directed to Cullen regarding what was to come in the future. Booth had zoned out and was brought back when a reported said his name. "Agent Booth, your wife was pregnant when you left; I believe you have a daughter. Have you met her yet?"

He leaned forward into the microphone, his ribs objecting. He cleared his throat, "Yes I have a daughter, and I meet her yesterday." He replied shortly.

"What was that like?" the reporter pressed and Booth looked at Cullen who nodded encouraging him to continue.

"It was…" he paused gathering his thoughts and choosing his words carefully. "It was… She's great; my wife raised an amazing girl while I was gone and I give full credit to her."

They were asked their plans for the future and all the men agreed with each other it was time to spend with their family. Seeley was shocked when a reporter brought up the fact that William's wife had remarried, Seeley hadn't known it, and he hadn't talked with William or Dennis since he got off the plane in Morocco. His mind wondered and it dawned on him Temperance could have moved on, but she didn't. He looked over at her and Kelly had put her arm round her shoulder. William stammered out "ah, no comment".

"Agent Booth, would you please tell us about the conditions in which you were kept."

Booth leaned forward to the microphone again and glanced sideways at Cullen who was giving a look telling him not a reveal a darn thing. "We were kept in several locations during the five years, all of which varied greatly."

"Agent Booth, could you please tell us about your captors."

Cullen jumped in, "Next question please."

A few more questions followed mostly pressing for information regarding who held them hostage, little was revealed and nothing the reporters didn't already know, militants rebelling against their government. There were questions directed to each of the men regarding the future and what it held for them, and most answers were the same: rehabilitation and spending time with friends and family. The press conference was wrapped up pretty quickly and Booth was relieved. The reporters continued to yell questions and photographers tried desperately to get their attention as the men were lead to waiting FBI vehicles.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you continue to let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to 'MadeOfStars' for beta'ing this! **

**Apologies if it's too long! **


	9. Chapter 9

Booth had been led offstage and out off sight when an agent came up to her, "Mrs. Booth, could you please go get your daughter and we will get going." Temperance nodded and accompanied by agents made her way around the crowd of press to the familiar faces at the back. Security was holding back the press as they called out to her, determined to get answers and a photograph. Some of the press had the nerve to call out asking when her next book would be published.

Just up ahead of her was Beth; she was crying in Angela's arms. Temperance felt a headache building and her stomach flipped feeling guilty for leaving Beth. Temperance broke through the wall of agents surrounding her and ran towards Beth. When Beth saw her mother, she was blubbering and her nose was running as she tried to talk but it was completely incomprehensible.

Angela passed Beth over and she wrapped her little arms around Temperance's neck holding on tight. "Sweetie she wouldn't stop crying, I think she's scared, the noise, and the cameras really got to her. People were trying to take photos of her!"

"Ange, don't worry about it, thank you." Temperance was remaining strong although all she wanted to do was cry. She had family and friends standing around looking questionably at her. She assumed they were up for a welcome home party, especially all Booth's friends. Booth's parents looked ready to come home with her, while the squints, her closest friends and practically her closest family were looking lost on the side. Her five year old was a mess in her arms and was leaving a snotty wet mark on her shoulder while her husband…. She didn't know what to make of Booth; she didn't know how to handle this.

Agents behind her kept insistently reminding her that the convoy was waiting for her. She just stood there looking at Angela, not knowing what to say. Angela pulled her into a hug sandwiching Beth in the middle. Angela pulled back looking at Temperance sternly, "Everything is going to be ok."

Temperance nodded, "Booth's parents? Do you know if their staying in town tonight?"

Angela shrugged, "Honey don't worry about it, they understand what's going on; they will be fine. Now go home."

Temperance nodded again and turned, following agents out of the building towards a convoy of black SUV's surrounded by police escort. The photographers were still snapping away as she was lead to the third SUV in a line of six. An agent opened the back door to an empty car except for a driver. Temperance turned to the man, "Where's…?"

The agent slightly smiled, the first sign of emotion she had seen from this man dressed all in black, black sunglasses and an earpiece. A mirror image of every single agent she had seen today. He cut her off anticipating, "Don't worry ma'am. He's in a vehicle."

She smiled lightly and carefully climbed in the car, cautious of hitting Beth's head. Inside the tinted black SUV the driver sat motionless waiting for the all clear and yet another different agent hopped in the passenger seat.

The only sound in the car was Beth sniffling on her shoulder. "Beth honey, sssshhhhh, everything's ok now. We're going home."

Temperance distinctly felt her wipe her nose on her jersey. "Is he coming?" Beth asked quietly.

The car pulled away from the curb following the car in front in unison. Police motorcycle's had arrived on either side of the SUV. Temperance frowned, "Your Dad?"

Beth nodded into her shoulder. "Yeah, he's coming home with us." Temperance was cautious and felt nervous again. Beth looked up at her mother and Temperance wiped tears away from her cheeks. "Its ok, your fine Beth, were going home."

The bustling DC city was packed with people taking late lunches. It was going on almost three o'clock and traffic was heavy with parents on their way to pick up their children from school. Temperance wished she was in the same car as Booth as he rode through the city that held so many memories for them but hadn't seen in years.

* * *

"_I hear you panting Booth. Can't keep up?" Temperance laughed and focused on keeping her breathing steady. _

_Their footsteps were a steady beat echoing in the early morning silence as they turned down their street. "I'm fine." He said shortly, he too focused on his breathing. Their house loomed in sight and Booth smiled somewhat glad their run had come to an end. About three houses away from theirs Booth broke out into a sprint "race you to the front steps!" he called out. _

"_Hey!" Temperance matched his sprint and slowly began to close in on him. He jumped off the sidewalk and started cutting across their front lawn and Temperance was right there alongside him. She was laughing and his baggy t-shirt hung to her sweaty body, he was staring and starting to fall behind her. Halfway up the yard he pushed his left hand out towards her lightly pushing her off balance. She wobbled and he surged forward leaping up the front steps in one go and turning around to face her, his hands on his hips. "I am the champion!" she sat facing away from him looking out at the quiet road. He saw her put her hands on the ground and push her self up her left leg not taking any weight. _

_She turned to face him her face a mixture of pain and confusion. He leaped down the stairs and sprinted towards to her almost knocking her off balance again "umph" he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close. "Shit Bones I'm so sorry." She rested her head on his chest and her breathing eventually returned to normal. Their sweaty bodies stuck together and he placed kisses up and down her neck apologizing profusely. _

_She lifted her head up to face his and she'd never seen his face more guilty or sad. "You know I win by default right." She smiled and the corners of his lips lightly turned up protesting a smile. He moved his hand higher up and back and bent down to put his other hand behind her knees picking her up and he carried her around to the right of the house and she silently unlatched the gate. She hadn't protested to him carrying her and he was surprised. He knew she must be in pain and was furious with himself; she rested her head on his shoulder. He walked round the side of the house to the back and stepped up to the back porch and walked through the open French doors. He carried on through the house to the stairs and then down to their bedroom placing her on the side of their bed. He walked into the bathroom lifting off his t-shirt and scrunched it up aiming and shooting at the laundry basket. Booth reached the medicine and grabbed plasters, cotton wool and antiseptic. _

_He walked back out to the bedroom and she was sitting quietly where he had left her. She looked up when he reappeared and smiled her eyes traveling over his chest. "Booth just dab the antiseptic on and put a plaster on, I'm fine it's just a little graze."_

"_Yeah yeah Bones." He soaked the cotton wool in antiseptic. He looked up at her his eyes merciful, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Booth stop it I'm fine …Ouch"_

"_Geez Bones for someone who's supposed to be tough you're actually quite a wimp; quit wriggling."_

"_Well Booth I said dab the antiseptic on my knee not use the whole bottle and it's stinging!"_

_He put down the bottle and cotton wool and grasped her knee with two hands. He lightly blew on the abrasion. _

"_Um ok what are you doing?" she looked down at him eye brows raised. _

"_I'm blowing on it Bones, it takes the sting away."_

"_Booth frankly your spreading bacteria"_

"_Thanks for that Bones, I though I was healthy."_

"_Well I think you would be interested to know just how many bacteria are in…"_

"_Stop right there. I can already tell I'm not going to care. Has it stopped stinging?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled. "Yes"_

"_Good. I'll let an ice pack." _

"_Wait." She placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly massaged them. She smiled at him "Don't go." _

* * *

The drive from the airport was quick as Temperance was lost in another world. They turned down their street and she felt apprehensive. Soon it would just be the three of them, what was she supposed to say, or do? 

The other cars in the convoy had trailed of in their own directions and two black SUV's pulled up outside the house. A police car sat in the driveway and the two police motorcycles waited until both SUV engines had been turned off before heading back in the direction of the city, leaving just another police car escort to pull up behind the SUV's.

The agent from the passenger seat in front and got out and opened the door for them. Temperance lifted Beth off her lap and encouraged to get out of the car. Temperance got out next and turned to look to left at the SUV behind her. Booth was already standing out on the curb staring up at the house. Temperance looked at the house and was glad she had mowed the front lawn the previous weekend and had weeded the small rows of flowers his mother had planted in spring for her. Her eyes moved back to rest on Booth. He was watching Beth grab her bag from an agent and run up the lawn to the front steps where she sat down waiting. Temperance turned to the agent holding her bags; she thanked him and turned to Booth. She smiled at him and started across the lawn to the front door where she dug around in her bag for her keys. She opened the front door and asked Beth to put her bags in her room. Beth took them and begun her accent up the stairs struggling with the three bags.

Temperance turned her attention to Booth; he was talking with an agent who wearily passed him a brown paper bag glancing towards Temperance on the steps when he did so. The police car backed out of the drive and disappeared with the two SUV's leaving Booth on the side walk looking up at her. One police car remained outside the house with an officer sitting inside with a cup of coffee and a doughnut hanging from his fingers. An inconspicuous black car sat across the street, a couple of houses down with two men in it, she recognized one as the man who led her to the car back at the airport.

Temperance could see a few neighbors down the street standing gawking on their lawns. Booth was clutching the paper bag in his right hand and turned to walk down the sidewalk until he reached the path leading up to the house, he was still limping faintly. Time was moving slowly, it probably didn't help that Booth was walking incredibly slowly as well. He reached the stairs, they hadn't taken their eyes off each other but he briefly looked down as he carefully stepped up the two stairs. They now stood opposite each other at the front door, "So are you going to invite me in?" Booth smiled and Temperance's heart lifted, he was home. "You don't need an invitation" she countered.

* * *

"_It hurts"_

"_Yeah I know honey, hang on. Parker will you get the band aids and antiseptic?" Temperance called from the yard. She wiped some tears that were rolling down Beth's face. _

"_It hurts Mommy"_

_Parker arrived in the doorway between the back porch and kitchen with an array of band aids, "Sponge bob or Jimmy Neutron?" _

"_Sponge Bob" Beth squeaked out. _

_Temperance dabbed antiseptic on the scrape and blew lightly on it, "Is that better?" Beth nodded and sniffled. _

_Parker sat down beside Beth on the bench resting his head in his hand, "Dad used to do that for me"_

_Temperance smiled up at him, he increasingly rarely spoke of his father but when he did she felt a sense of pride. _

* * *

Booth stepped over the threshold into the foyer, he looked around. She could tell he was tired by the way his shoulders were sagging. He peered up the stairs just to the left of him and then walked to the right, into the living room. He was wandering, soaking the place in like it was the first time he'd ever seen it. He let out a small laugh, it was croaky. "What?" Temperance asked, she couldn't help but smile at him. 

He turned around to face her; he was smiling "You kept the chair."

She laughed and looked at the brown leather recliner sitting amongst the couches and coffee table. "Yeah well it's kind of grown on me."

"I'm surprised I would have thought that would have been the first thing to go."

She looked at him questioningly, "to go?"

"Yeah, thrown out."

"Booth I didn't throw anything out when you left."

"Oh." He knew the topic of while he was gone would come up a lot but he didn't think so soon.

He walked around to a side table and pointed at a picture of just the two of them. "When was this taken?"

Temperance walked up beside him and looked at it, it was a nice picture of the two of them, both smiling at the camera, not forced, and they were obviously having a good time. "That was taken…" she paused and thought back "the Christmas before you…..left."

He smiled "It's a good picture."

"Mom! Where are you?" A holler broke the contentment of the two. Footsteps could be herd thumping down the stairs. Temperance glanced at Booth sideways as he took a deep breath of air. Beth appeared and stopped in her tracks "Oh… hi" she said breathlessly.

Booth looked at Temperance who felt the uneasiness. "Yeah honey."

Beth was staring at Booth but turned and looked over at her mother "I'm hungry."

"Alright ok, yeah I'm hungry too. Booth?"

"Nah I'm ok" he looked around "I'm kind of tired could I..?" he broke off.

"Oh yeah, sure. Beth why don't you go and uhh…watch TV and then I'll come back down and fix you something."

"No, it's ok, I know where it is." He slightly smiled reassuringly holding out the paper bag to Temperance. He glanced at Beth and lowered his voice, "It's meds 'n stuff, I have to take the next lot at five so could you wake me up? The instructions are in the bag."

"Oh sure….yeah ok." Temperance took the bag and was surprised by its weight.

He started to walk towards Beth in the direction of the stairs but stopped and turned around "Do you have any of my stuff, like my clothes..."

"Uh huh, right where you left them." He raised his eye brows but didn't say anything and continued to the stairs. At the foot of the stairs he paused and looked behind to see if they were still standing there but he could hear Temperance and Beth talking down the hall to the back of the house. He carefully took the stairs one at a time pausing every now and then. At the landing he looked around familiarizing himself with the layout.

He was exhausted and decided to leave the exploration till later so he walked down to what he remembered as their bedroom. He glanced in the rooms as he passed and Parker yet again popped up in his mind for the hundredth time since he found out he wasn't at the airport. He stopped outside his room and walked in. Booth didn't remember what Parkers room looked like before he left, now it littered with posters of bands and movies he had never seen or heard of. Opposite a couple of bean bags was a fairly large TV and what looked like very modern game consoles. He smiled; Bones had been spoiling their son. His legs were stiffening up beneath him so he walked out of Parker's room and down to their room.

Booth stopped just inside the room, it was a sunny and airy room with large windows, but it was very private looking over the expansive backyard. Temperance's things were draped over a couple of arm chairs in the corner and her bags had been unceremoniously dropped at the foot of the bed just in front of a large chest where they stored their winter blankets. He moved to the window and looked over the backyard; the trees running along the boundary had grown tall and provided privacy from the neighbors. A large painting hung opposite their bed on the far wall. He was sure he had never seen before, it was a slightly impressionistic painting of a little girl in a field, and he wondered if Angela had done it of Beth. Some pictures had accumulated on the dresser and bedside tables, his eyes scanned them, some he felt he may have seen before some not. There was a picture of Beth outside in the yard in a sundress, sitting on Temperance's bedside table along with a picture of Booth and Parker fishing off the dock at the lake house. He thought back to that summer before he left.

Temperance was right; his clothes were in his wardrobe where he had left them. It was slightly eerie. It was evident that occasionally throughout the years she had washed and aired them. He sought comfort from this familiarity of his clothes, some he recognized and some he didn't. He grabbed a t-shirt from a draw and a pair of boxers. He wandered into the ensuite and smiled at Temperance's stuff littering the vanity. Getting changed was harder than he thought and painful, he considered calling out to Temperance but told himself to toughen up. He dumped his outfit the FBI had provided him with on the ground debating with himself whether or not to throw it out.

He walked into the bedroom and pulled back the covers on the right side of the bed, the left was always hers. This was the first decent bed he had slept in since he left originally, it was certainly the first time other than the hospital he had had sheets and a duvet. Sinking further in the bed he felt a little out of place like he was intruding in her life. But he was too tired and medicated to ponder that for long.

* * *

"_What's wrong?" Booth rolled over in bed and propped his head in his hand. In the darkness he could vaguely make out her outline._

"_I can't get comfortable, everything hurts." She sighed and wriggled around trying to get comfy. _

_He looked over at the clock and the red numbers blared 2.16am at him, he groaned. "Are you hungry? Something to eat, drink?" His hand moved to find her hand and he held it. _

_He saw her shake her head. "Roll over on your side." He asked softly. She did as she was told and he moved closer wrapping his arm around her and over her large stomach. His other hand moved slowly over her lower back where he knew she was hurting. She sighed and he knew she was tired. _

"_I'll have to get a new car wont I?" she asked quietly. _

"_I knew something was wrong… stop worrying." _

"_There's only three months left and we're not even prepared." _

"_There's not point worrying about it now Bones. Just try to get some sleep." She was silent for awhile but her breathing wasn't steady and he knew she wasn't asleep. _

"_Booth?" he grunted. "I was thinking if it's a boy, what sport would you want him to play, baseball like Parker or soccer?" _

_He laughed and she smiled feeling a little silly. "Bones what ever he wants to play."_

"_So baseball?"_

_He smiled, she knew him too well. "Probably." _

"_Would you want him to enlist with the army? You know, fight for his county. Like you?"_

_Booth was silent for a while contemplating her question, "I'm not sure, I don't regret doing what I did but I'm not sure I'd want him to see and do what I did. I can't imagine Parker out in the middle of nowhere with two wounded soldiers and just a gun for company….its just too painful." She nodded in response. They lay like that for awhile just thinking about the future until he felt her fully relax in his arms and her breathing evened out. _

_His hand was firm on her round stomach and as he was drifting off he felt his child kicking. Not a lot, just randomly once in a while lightly. He smiled into her hair and felt himself soon fall asleep. _

* * *

Down stairs Temperance sat on a stool at the bench with a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of her while the after school cartoons entertained Beth in the TV room. Temperance had opened the French doors in the kitchen and it was sending a cool breeze through the house after it being locked up for a couple of days. She had sorted through the mail, nothing of importance, but she assumed the next couple of days would bring numerous forms to fill out. Temperance was sorting through the bag of Booth's meds and reading over the instructions from the doctor who promised to be over first thing in the morning. The pills he would be taking were extensive; they varied from pain relief to muscle relaxers to vitamins and supplements. Sleeping pills were thrown in as was Xanax for anti-anxiety. Temperance paused and frowned slightly, but put them all back in the bag and put it in a high cupboard 

She was constantly asking herself whether she should go check on him, see if he was ok. She decided against it and gave him space; he was tired. Temperance rang Beth's school and work, she talked to Dr. Goodman and they decided it would be best if she took time off. Usually Temperance wouldn't have agreed to time off, it was hard enough getting her to take maternity leave.

The phone rung at 4.30pm and Temperance ran to get it before it woke Booth up. "Hello?"

"Temp, it's Parker." His voice was nervous and seemed small.

"Hey, Parker." Temperance tried to be calm; she didn't want to spook him.

"Hi." Silence.

"Would you like to come over Parker?"

"Is he there?"

"Yes honey, he's sleeping now." Parker was taking deep breaths and Temperance wondered if he was crying.

"Ok, Mom will drop me off soon."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Bye Temp."

"Parker wait…" she waited for a dial tone but there wasn't one so she assumed he was still there. "He's eager to see you Parker, don't worry I'm here and so is Beth. Ok everything is going to be fine."

"Ok. Bye" Parker put down the phone and his un-talkative nature concerned Temperance.

The 5 messages on the machine blinked at Temperance but she decided not to clear them yet. She looked at her watch and went to the cupboard and grabbed the pills indicated by the doctor and took a bottle of water. She walked into the TV room where Beth was absorbed in the TV but her eyelids were drooping and Temperance knew she would be asleep in 10 minutes. "Beth, Parkers coming over so if the door bell rings it'll be him so can you get it?" Beth looked up and nodded, clearly having no idea what her Mom just said.

Temperance walked up the stairs all of a sudden aware of how she must look; she hadn't changed or showered in a couple of days and smelt like plane. She lingered in Parker's room straightening things out before glancing at her watch; it was almost five. She walked down the hall to her room. Booth was lying on his back with his left arm out of the sling but elevated on a pillow. He hadn't closed the curtains but the sun was pretty low in the sky now and wasn't streaming in still. She had a strong sense of déjà vu seeing him lying like that. She sat down on her side of the bed and placed the water and pills on the bedside table.

Temperance lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Booth, Booth wake up. Wake up, it's five o'clock." She very gently shook him. "Booth, wake up." His eyes flittered before opening wide, his eyes darted around and his breath hitched in his throat. "Booth it's ok, it's me, Temperance. You're home."

He raised his right arm and wiped his eyes, "Sorry, it's just …. Weird, you know being back."

She lay down on her side of the bed on her side facing him. "Parker rung, he's coming over. Is that ok."

"Of course it's ok, what he just rung? Is he coming now?" He liked them talking together alone like this it reminded him of what they used to have.

"Yeah, I told him you were asleep so you can nap for awhile longer and I'll get some food or something for dinner and you could come down... What do you want to do? Do want a shower?"

Booth tried to sit up but grunted and brought his right hand to his ribs. Temperance sat up and helped lift him up. "Thanks" he said, not meeting her eye.

"I guess I'll have a shower later, but umm... I need help."

"Oh yeah, of course." Temperance reached for the water bottle unscrewing the cap, she handed it to Booth and proceeded to hand him pills.

"So is there anything in particular you want to eat."

He smiled, "I haven't had pizza in five years."

**

* * *

Ok so longest chapter to date! You all said you liked the long chapter last time so here's another long one for all you reviewers! Please please please review! I've become addicted to reviews, their like air. I love to know what you think. I admit I've been extremely slack at replying to your reviews but I promise to try harder. (By the way, I leapt out of my chair a couple of chapters back when you hit 200 reviews!**

So this is Booth and Bones first chapter back home, I kinda like it. Anyway at the risk of sounding like I'm begging, please review!

Thanks to 'MadeOfStars' for beta'ing this for me.


	10. Chapter 10

I soon felt the pills take effect. The soreness in my ribs and left arm subsided and I was left feeling carefree, well physically carefree. Mentally my mind was uneasy. I can feel my eyelids droop and I fight to keep them open just so I can see her. She's more beautiful than I remembered and I again question for the one hundredth time in our marriage 'Why me?' It's sad but true, that at times I couldn't remember what she looked like. Parts were imprinted in my mind, never to be forgotten, the way her hair caught in the sunlight, her lips and her beautiful eyes. But looking at her now she's smaller, not physically but in another way. When I left she was a world renowned anthropologist, best selling author and my unbelievable wife. But now when I look at her she's different, a mother, a part time worker? An author? I'm unsure of those things. I feel as though I don't know her anymore, she's a completely different person while I feel the same, granted a little ragged round the edges but …the same.

* * *

_Her laughter echoed through the hall way and he couldn't help but smile, he knew she would be round here somewhere. He strolled down from the dimly lit platform towards her office but he was greeted by the sight of Bones, his Bones, hand in hand with another man. He quickly slunk back into the shadow created by Hodgin's workspace. The lights were off except for a few security lights. He could see she her animated features as the man talked. She laughed again and interrupted him by putting her hand on his forearm. He stopped and the only sounds were the buzzes from the overhead lights and the occasional piece of electronic equipment left on. She turned from the man and unlocked her office. Temperance turned back around to the man and as she did her eyes lingered just for a fraction of a second on Booth. He held this breath and stayed completely still. Temperance disappeared inside her office, the man craned his neck to get a glimpse of the dark office but she reappearing moments later with her coat. She turned to face the door and locked it again. Temperance put her coat on and dropped the keys in her pocket. The man held out his hand and she took it. They started to walk down the corridor when she turned back to look at the shadows, her face void of emotion she looked Booth in the eye before turning back to her male companion. _

* * *

Temperance left the lid on the bottle unscrewed and placed it back on the bedside table closest to Booth. She adjusted the blankets before leaving the room and going downstairs. She glanced at her watch mindful that Parker would be here any minute. Checking he hadn't already arrived she glanced out the window adjacent to the front door. The black FBI car still sat down the road and the police department squad car still sat outside. Temperance walked through to the TV room where Beth was fast asleep on the couch. Temperance normally liked this part of her day, when Beth fell asleep and the house was quiet; it gave her time to think, to work. Mostly she thought of what her life might have been like if he hadn't left but now she felt lonely, the house was too quiet.

Beth was getting to old to be carried upstairs but Temperance didn't have the heart to wake her; one step at a time she took it with Beth in her arms. She walked down the hall and placed Beth on her bed. "Beth, sweetheart you need to get dressed." She didn't stir, Temperance wasn't surprised, and she too was exhausted. Temperance grabbed some pajamas from in the drawer and dressed her daughter. It was hard when she was asleep but Beth after awhile woke up a little and tried to help, although she was still half asleep. Temperance pulled back the sheets and helped Beth crawl under. "Night Mom" Beth whispered, barely lucid.

"Goodnight honey".

She heard a key in the lock at the front door and quickly turned the light off and jogged down the hall and downstairs. Rebecca's voice could be heard; as soon as Temperance was halfway down the stairs they saw each other and Temperance raised her index finger to her lips. At the foot of the stairs Parker stood nervously looking around, he had his school bag in one hand and an extra overnight bag in the other. Tufts of brown hair stuck out from underneath a navy baseball cap and he had one ipod speaker in his ear, the other left dangling. "Hey, how was the flight and everything?" Rebecca talked quietly and vaguely.

Temperance reached the bottom and Rebecca pulled her into a hug, "Ok?" she asked Temperance.

"Everything's fine." Temperance pulled back and looked at Parker "It's good. He's good. He's sleeping right now but come through; I was just about to order some pizza. Rebecca, are you staying?"

"No, no I'm going home; I'll leave you to it. Temperance, he's got his school bag with him but you know, whatever, if he wants to stay home tomorrow that's fine."

"Thanks Mom, I'm pretty sure I could have passed on the message" Parker grumbled.

The women looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah ok, thanks Rebecca. I'll call you ok."

"Alright, bye Parker, say hi to your Dad for me. Give me a hug." Parker shuffled forward dropping his bags and his mother wrapped her arms round him and he diligently patted her back. "Bye Mom."

Rebecca turned and walked out the open door waving behind her as she descended the steps and made her way to her car. Temperance closed the front door and she smiled at Parker. He smiled back and rolled his eyes. "She's killing me you know, every 10 seconds, 'Parker are you ok?' 'Parker are you ready to see him yet?' Seriously Temp she seemed more eager than me."

Temperance smiled and patted him on the back; his bags remained forgotten at the front door as they walked down to the kitchen. "Double pepperoni?" Temperance asked picking up the phone.

"You know it" Parker called from the TV room.

She called the pizza place ordering a small cheese for Beth, knowing she knew would want it cold for lunch the next day, a large double pepperoni for her and Parker and one with the works, Booth's favorite. She wandered into the TV room and slouched in the chair next to the couch. "How's school been?"

"Boring" His voice was monotone but it quivered. The TV was much lower than before and she could tell he was straining slightly to hear footsteps upstairs; he was listening for his father.

"Do you want to go up and see him?" she stared at the show on TV; she wasn't taking any of it in.

He looked at her trying to remain as cool as she, but his fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt was a giveaway. "I'll just see him when he wakes up."

Temperance kept her focus on the TV. "Ok" she said simply.

"Beth?"

"Asleep." She stood up and made a move to leave the room but instead quickly grasped the remote from next to him.

"Hey!" he laughed, "I was watching that."

"Yeah, well it wasn't educational." She flicked on the Discovery Channel and sat back down.

"Predators of the Sea, Temperance I'd rather watch paint dry." His tone was ultimate sarcasm.

"Yeah, well Parker I'm sorry that's not on right now, so Predators of the Sea it is." Temperance battled to keep a straight face.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Temperance got up to get the pizza, taking the remote with her, while Parker absentmindedly went to get drinks and napkins from the kitchen and returned to the TV room. Many a night he, Temperance and Beth had sat in that room with pizza. Each night he wished his father could've been there but he never told a soul.

Temperance answered the door while fumbling with her purse, "Nico, I don't have cash, tell your dad I'll swing by during the week, if not I'll pay next time." She looked up to the police officer standing at her door.

"Ma'am I thought I'd let you know we apprehended an undercover photographer on the premises." Temperance was shocked and looked into the back of the squad car, "Nico!" she yelled, "get him out, it's the pizza boy."

"Yes Ma'am, he said that but he failed to produce any identification of his place of employment."

Temperance looked sternly into the eyes of the police man, and stepped forward clearly invading his person space. "It's my pizza boy, let him out."

The police officer nodded and apologized, apparently the FBI had said to be ultra cautious and take no chances. He walked back to his squad car and released Nico who muttered words at him. The FBI agents stationed in the car down the road were now making their way down to the squad car. Temperance didn't want to wait around for that friendly pep talk between the two law enforcers.

* * *

_Beth's crying finally came to an end after hours and hours of torment. She had eventually cried herself to sleep. Temperance would have followed suit if Angela hadn't been there. So now they sat on the back porch in the pitch black of the hot summer night. Silence was golden._

"_Should I stop hoping?" Temperance broke the silence and speaking quietly._

"_Hoping what?" Temperance could sense the confusion in her friend's voice. _

"_Is it ridiculous for me to keep hoping he will come home? I mean it's been almost a year and we've heard nothing." She heard herself subconsciously raising her voice as if she was talking to someone else other than Angela, maybe herself? _

"_Temp I honestly don't know what to tell you. They seem to have exhausted all resources in hopes of finding him... But it's good to have faith."_

"_Ange, faith is one thing I don't have, I only have hope." The chair squeaked as Temperance stood up in her chair and leaned against the railing staring up at the sky, a few stars peaking out from the clouds. "I wonder if we're ever looking at the same sky… which I know is ridiculous because of time zones and things, assuming he's still in Africa. But I like the idea of us looking at the same sky, it's sort of a connection we could have…" She shook her head, "without even knowing it."_

* * *

Parker was flicking through the channels until Temperance walked into the room and the beginnings of the nine o'clock news caught her attention. "Parker, keep it on for a second." The news presenter introduced herself and began reading the national headlining story of a missing child. She started on the next story and Temperance sat down. 

'Arriving back in the US today were the three FBI agents rescued three days ago from captivity in the Congo.'

"Goodnight." Parker got up and left the room before Temperance had a chance to say anything.

The woman on the TV continued. 'Family and friends were at the airport to greet the men, Seeley Booth, Dennis Hoskins and William Moore as they arrived back on US soil. The men gave a brief press conference at the airport; CNN's Ryan Lewis was there.' The TV cut to a shot of the podium with Booth sitting at his seat. Temperance flicked off the TV, she didn't want to relive it. After seeing the news piece she was curious about the photos that Cullen had given her. Temperance turned off the lights and locked the doors before ascending the stairs to her bedroom where she quietly tip-toed around to her bag and grasped the large envelope.

She lingered at Booth's side for awhile and then checked on Beth. Temperance moved down the hall to Parker's room and quietly opened his door. Light from the hallway lamp streamed in casting a ray of light over his bed. He was lying there listening to his ipod, and he looked over at Temperance when she poked her head through the door. "Don't stay up too late," she whispered.

"You too," Parker said seriously. Temperance smiled and retreated back into the hallway. Sometimes Parker was beyond mature for his age and it scared her. She worried his childhood had been clouded by Booth's departure. She feared he had spent too much dwelling on the past and not accepting the present. Thinking that way she felt like a hypocrite.

She walked down the hall to the study and slowly opened the door, as it was prone to squeaking. Temperance sat down in the armchair by the window and rested her feet on the window sill. The envelope opened easily and she pulled out about half a dozen A4 glossy photographs. As she pulled out the pile the one on top revealed itself. Her heart rate sped up and she wondered if she should have looked. A small white dilapidated building sat in the background covered in dark dirt along the bottom; the dirt had an almost red color to it. In the foreground was Booth and D. Hoskins crouched on the ground, backs leaning against the building, in the corners of the picture were the end tips of guns aimed at their heads. She stared at Booth and felt sick. He had a matted beard that looked about a year, maybe two years old. He was wearing a tattered white singlet and ripped cargo pants cut off at odd angles at the knee. His hands were raised above his head and he was looking up at the sky. Temperance wondered if he was praying. The focus of the picture implied it was taken by a telescopic lens a long way back.

She flipped to the next picture: a small room with a cot bed with a flimsy mattress and a small barred window, she assumed this was where they had been kept. She flipped to the next and the next right through the whole pile until her curiosity was satisfied. The last was of Seeley, William and Dennis sipping from bottles of water smiling outside that same building but this time surrounded by their rescuers. By the last picture she regretted even opening the envelope. How could she have been so selfish? She'd been at home angry at Booth yet around her she had friends and family in addition to all the material possessions she could ever need. But he…he had nothing; he had to suffer alone and go through torture and torment.

She stood up and put the pictures back in the envelope. Temperance held the envelope in her hands for a moment and stared out the window. She hated what was inside the envelope, it was evidence, evidence of their past, his history. But she could not bring herself to destroy them, they were not hers to destroy; instead she buried the envelope in her bottom desk draw.

Temperance looked up at the bulletin board above the desk that took up the length of the wall and to the ceiling. Every newspaper clipping, every media release, FBI information, her own private investigations were displayed in a complicated map, resembling an underground metro map. Post-its were stuck all over the board with notes scribbled. Over the years the board had grown, any information was on it. The FBI and her investigations were documented on this wall and on the side sat a picture of the two of them, a reminder of what she was working towards. Too many times Angela had to physically stop her hoping on a plane to fly to Africa on a wild goose chase.

Temperance grasped the waste paper basket and held in under her left arm and with her right she un-systematically and manically tore at the pictures, the paper, and the clippings… everything. She wanted it gone, out of her house. Staples were digging into her hands as she silently cried.

* * *

"_No one touched them right?" Her eyes scanned over the file in her lap. _

"_What the bones? This isn't our first case, I know what to do."_

"_Yes, you know what to do but it seems very few others understand the damage done to the evidence after the bones have been contaminated." _

"_It's under control." _

"_How long is this going to take?" Temperance closed the file and leaned back in her seat. _

"_Stop with the questions Bones, I've got a headache"_

_She leaned over in the car and put her palm to his forehead. He grasped her wrist and pulled it away. "Stop distracting the driver! I'm not sick, just stressed." _

"_Why?" She asked, disregarding his request to stop questioning him. _

_Booth took his eyes of the road for a second and glanced sideways at her, "Don't be angry."_

"_Why, what did you do...? Did someone touch the bones?!!"_

"_No. Stop focusing on the bones. It's just that… well … I've been offered a better job, higher up. You know, more money, more free time and fewer late nights. This means more time with Parker." He spoke as quickly as possible. _

_She turned and looked at him, eyes wide, and her mouth in a thin line. He focused on the road, trying not to feel her eyes bearing through his skull. "And that would mean that I would have fewer cases with you, when I say fewer, I mean…um none. So you would be given a new agent who would take over my job." _

"_Don't let me interfere with your decision." She sat back in her seat, eyes focused on the road. _

"_I think I'm going to take it." He said after a while, "It's with the Critical Incidence Response group. They respond to terrorist activities, hostage takings, child abductions and other high-risk repetitive violent crimes." She nodded and he continiued, not knowing what else to say to break the silence. "And other major incidents like prison riots, bombings, air and train crashes, and natural disasters." A long and akward silence enveloped the car. _

"_I wont take it." He said quietly. _

"_Booth take it! It's clear you want it and it's not like this partnership would go on forever. I'm more than capable of having a new partner." _

_His palms were sweating under the sterring wheel. "We can still be friends." _

"_I know." She grumbled._

"_This will probly be our last case." He spoke quietly hoping she didn't hear. _

_She turned to face him. "How long have you known?"_

"_A while."_

"_Thanks for sharing Booth." They turned off at an exit on the highway. _

"_Let me take you out for dinner tonight."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him skeptically. "Why"_

"_You know sort of a 'thanks for being my partner thing'". He turned and smiled at her, it was fake and they both knew it. _

_She was silent for a long time and he thought she was going to say no, he knew that if she said no their friendship would most likely be over. "Ok" She redirected her attention out the window to the industrial part of the city. _

* * *

Just before midnight the study was cleared of the memories and disposed of in the trashcan outside. She took a bath in the downstairs bathroom and quietly slipped back upstairs and put on baggy pajama pants and a white singlet. Temperance stood in the dark bedroom listening to his ragged breathing and didn't know wether the right thing to do was go sleep in the spare room. 

It was, she didn't want to wake him and she didn't know how he would respond waking up next to her. But then again how would he respond waking up alone. She decided the spare room was best but she would wake up in the morning before him.

Pulling back the covers in the spare room, she listened to quiet of the house. Her mind wouldn't shut off. The pictures flashed in her mind, the one of Booth holding his right arm after it was shot. The one of William crying. The one of Booth lying on the ground unconscious, the wound above his eye brow bleeding in a trickle down his face.

At six the next morning Booth woke disoriented and unsure of where he was again. His head was pounding and his body ached. His throat was dry and he diligently reached for the water bottle next to bed, greatful the lid was left off. Booth slowly got out of bed, his legs almost collapsing underneth him. He reached for his sling sitting on a chair and put his left arm through it. Booth pulled up the blind Temperance had closed and looked out to the back garden. A dew had formed on the grass and the sun was rising but the sky was still relativly dark. The made side of the bed next to his told him she hadn't slept with him last night. In a way he was greatful, in others he was sad.

Booth took the stairs slowly one at a time, his right hand firmly grasping the rail. He reached the entrance way and turned right and opened the first door. A closet with sports gear littering the top shelf and a bunch of coats hung above shoes tossed on the ground. At the back he thought he saw a familiar winter jacket of his. Booth closed the door and moved onto the next, the bathroom what he was looking for.

He exited the bathroom and walked into the open plan lounge that connected to the kitchen. An unfamiliar body sat at the bench facing out the french doors towards the yard. The boy had a mop of hair and had his elbow pointed out as he ate from a bowl. The small TV in the kitchen was switched on a music channel and set on a low volume. Parker got up and walked around the bench to the sink and rinsed out his bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. He stood up and turned around. Parker stared at Booth for a while at the other end of the room.

The first thing Parker noticed was how his shoulder bones jutted out from his T-shirt and how gaunt his face was. Parker reached for the remote and switched the TV off creating an even more uncomfortable silence. Booth slowly walked through the lounge towards the kitchen. He was surprised by how much his son had grown, he was tall. Parker watched him limp through the lounge and grabbed a note he had scribbled off the bench and scrunched it up and put it in the trash. "Hi Dad" Parker said solemnly.

"Hey Parker." Booth stood on one side of the bench and Parker on the other, a large slab of marble creating a looming barrier between them. "You look different." Booth felt lame as soon as he said it.

"So do you." Parker countered. "I've… I've got to go." He said slowly.

"Its six in the morning, where are you going?" Booth felt like the questioning parent he didn't want to be.

"Swimming practice…" Booth looked at him blankly. "Four mornings a week my squad trains at this new swimming complex they built… just after you left."

"Oh, ok. How are you getting there?"

"Well Temp usually takes me but I think she's forgotten so I'll just take my bike, it's like just down the road on Williamson Ave."

"Oh, ok." Booth had no idea where he was talking about. Parker walked round the bench and past Booth to grab a backpack sitting on the chair next to the telephone. He turned back to Booth, "Bye Dad".

"Bye." Not how he invisioned the reunion with his son going.

Booth watched his son walk away from him and disappear into the entrance way. Booth was rooted to the spot. He heard the distinct sound of the garage door go up and then minutes later go down again. Booth looked around the kitchen and realized it had changed since he was last in it. The bench tops were a mixture of white marble and a light wood. The cupboards were wooden yet painted white, frosted glass cupboards framed the stainless steel refrigirator. Colourful drawings of barely recognisable objects were stuck to some of the cupboards. He saw the brown paper bag with his meds on a high shelf by the window; it hurt his ribs to reach for it but after a couple of painful trys he got it. Booth set it on the counter and got the ones he needed. A small pile of pills accumulated on the counter. He avoided the ones he felt were un-nessasary. Booth repeatedly opened and closed cupboards in hopes of finding a glass. Finally he found one in the most logical place, next to the fridge. He swallowed all the pills.

Booth stood for a good five minutes in front of the pantry deciding what to eat. A lot of the food was foreign to him but after examining the cereal boxes for a while he found the fruit loops. Setting them on the counter he opened the refrigirator and picked up the milk. He examined the pizza cartons and felt bad for not waking up after he was the one who wanted it last night. He shifted through the three boxes, one had a couple of pepperoni pieces, another had a small cheese pizza and the last box had one with everything. He grabbed that one and put it on the counter. Booth glanced around the fridge and noted a lot of takeaways. He moved onto the the freezer and there were about thirty plastic containers labled with dates and meals. He doubted Temperance was the one who made those.

Booth moved to Parker's vacated stool and poured himslef some milk, gulping back two glasses. He had forgotten how much he liked cold milk. Next he ate a bowl of fruit loops and started on the cold pizza. He was relishing the idea of actually having food when you wanted it. As soon as he had his second piece of pizza he felt violently ill; the doctor had warned him to take it easy and only eat small amounts at a time and to stick to plain food. Fruit and vegetables preferably. It was all forgotten; he wasn't used to being able to eat when he was hungry and his stomach wasn't used to it. He tried to take deep breaths but he felt dizzy. His legs were shaking beneath him. He moved to the bathroom. It was so far away. As soon as he reached the toilet he was sick. His ribs were in agony and his left arm in the sling was taking more weight than was comfortable. Tiles were cold and hard on his knobly knees.

He flushed the toilet and stood in fornt of the mirror looking at his reflection. He had briefly glanced at himself since he was resuced but never had the guts to take a good look at himself. He looked worse than had ever looked in his life. He ran his hand over his morning stubble and was thankful to be rid of his beard. He had tears in his eyes but he wiped them away frantically. Booth splashed water on his face creating dark droplets on his T-shirt. He rinsed his mouth and leaned against the wall, painfully sliding down it to the floor, unable to stop crying.

"Booth?" He heard her calling his name as she came down the stairs, he pulled the sling from his arm and flung it across the room. He wanted to be himself again, not the man who stared back at him in the mirror.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you to the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot when the readers tell me what they think and I always try to take in into consideration. So as requested here is yet again another lengthy chapter, this one longer than any other chapter before it. **

**A big thank you to 'MadeOfStars' for her fantastic Beta'ing and for making the charaters more believable.**

**So please review, I love it when you do! BB-Jate-MiSa **


	11. Chapter 11

He tried to form words, his voice attempted desperately to reach out to her but the words stuck in his throat. Her voice was calling out to him and she was nearing closer to the bottom of the stairs. He sat so helpless against the wall unable to make his presence known.

Croaking sobs escaped as he fought the tears and emotions. He didn't want to cry, he was in a good place he shouldn't be sad but he couldn't help it. He felt as though his entire life had been taken away from him.

"Shit" Temperance murmured when she walked into the bathroom. She had heard him from upstairs and it sliced through the silence of the house in a chilling way. He was a small ball leaning up against the wall, his back hunched over and his entire body swimming in loose clothes.

He lifted his head and looked up into the mirror, she looked back at him in the reflection, their eyes meet and he bowed his head avoidably. Temperance was uncertain of what to do, he seemed distraught, uncontrollable and she didn't have the right doctorate to deal with this.

Without hesitation she walked further into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and grabbed a white wash cloth, she ran it under the cold tap. Temperance knelt down beside Booth grasping his hand and tightly holding it. She wiped away the sheen of sweat from his forehead and leaned into him resting her chin on his shoulder delicately. His breathing evened and after a few minutes on the cold floor the tears stopped flowing. Her presence was strangely reassuring, she didn't have to say anything, and her actions spoke a thousand words. He shifted underneath her and she pulled back shifting her gaze to his eyes. His eyes had that same pleading look from just before the press conference. He was in too much pain and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Booth made a move to get up and Temperance stood up ahead of him and placed an arm underneath his armpit and lifted him up. His legs were wobbly and he held on to her for a moment. She stepped forward into him wrapping her other arm around his back. Her arms reached around his delicate frame a lot easier than they used to and it scared her. He seemed taken aback at first but diligently wrapped his good arm around her waist pulling her in closer. Temperance leaned her head on his chest and all she could think of was lost time, the time that they had lost together, never to get back.

"I should probably take a shower" Booth mumbled into her hair. Temperance nodded against his chest and pulled back. She walked around to the sink and opened the cupboard, she rifled around in it before pulling out a new toothbrush. "I've got a new toothbrush but later I'll go to the store and get you a razor and stuff," she shrugged "whatever else you need."

"Yeah, ok thanks." Booth started lifting his arm out of the sling. Temperance stood unsure of what to do before walking towards him and gently taking hold of his wrist that was easing his wounded arm out of the sling, she pulled it away and gently lifted the sling away. She grasped the cotton t-shirt and he angled his good arm as she pulled it up, she carefully lifted it over his head before dragging it slowly and cautiously over his wounded left arm. Her eyes skimmed over his chest, Booths torso had lost all muscle definition, his ribs stuck out and his upper chest and clavicle looked almost hollow. There were abrasions varying in age, some almost healed while some looked fairly fresh. His front was bruised pretty badly and she could see how the broken ribs would have happened so easily without any muscle to protect them. Her fingers traced over scars dotted across his upper body that had healed with time. "What did they do to you?" she murmured softly.

While Temperance examined his body he kept his eyes focused on her face, mapping his own memories as her features frowned deeply and he eyes took on a look of sadness he had barely ever seen before.

A large white bandage was protecting the gun shot wound on his left arm, it looked luminescent against his dark and weathered skin.

She reached behind him and turned the shower on, water thudded on the tiles loudly and the pipes above them hummed. She watched remove his pants and cautiously step under the water. Bones stood leaning against the glass door unaware of the water spraying out onto the floor.

He looked over at her and smiled, it was a rare form of a smile she hadn't seen in years. "I'll never take showers for granted again."

She felt weight lift off her shoulders with the fact that he would be ok, it was going to take time but if he could smile about a shower now, he would definitely be ok in the long run. She shut the glass door and walked across the bathroom and cracked open a window to let the steam out.

"I talked to Parker this morning." He called out over the water. Bones put the seat down on the toilet and at the sound of Parkers name realized she had forgotten to drive him to swimming.

"Oh, how'd that go?" She sat facing the shower but couldn't see his face through the steamed up glass.

Temperance could hear the torment in his voice as he spoke and felt him struggling to answer the question. "I'm not sure, it was brief. Hi, bye, kind of thing. He seemed in a rush to leave. I had imagined seeing him again so many times and what actually happened was a scenario that never entered my mind."

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly and drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"What?" He wiped a circle on the condensation that had gathered on the door and a large clear circle appeared framing his head.

"I'm sorry." She spoke louder, his unfaltering gaze was all off a sudden unnerving and she looked over towards the window. The window was private and looked out onto the hedge that ran alongside the side path of the right side of the house.

The circle had steamed up again and he was silent for a few minutes. Booth turned off the shower and opened the door holding on tight to the glass shower wall as he stepped out onto a bathmat. Temperance got up and grabbed a white towel from a stack that was neatly folded on the large wide window sill above the bath. She handed it to him and he unfolded it gently wiping it over his upper body. She grabbed another one and silently ran it carefully over his injured left arm. He wrapped his towel diligently around his waist while she bent down and slowly rubbed the towel down either of his calves.

She stood up and he was watching her carefully. "You shouldn't be the one who is sorry…"

She just nodded lightly and gently scrubbed the towel through his short hair and gently wiped it over his forehead. She traced lightly a drop of water across his jaw line with her finger.

"Turn around" she said gently. He did as he was told and her breath hitched. The sight of his back was sickening, large red scars reached right the way across his back leaving a trail of destruction. He sensed her confusion. "They whipped us with animal hide a lot in the first year because we resisted and fought back."

She passed the towel slowly over the water droplets that had accumulated on his back. Temperance dropped the towel to the ground and rested both her palms flat against his shoulder blades. "When did you stop fighting them?" her fingers passed gently over his back and his breathing was heavy.

"When we lost hope of being saved… after about a year"

She leaned in and placed her lips delicately to his back, she didn't want to question why she had never given up hope but he did after just one year.

* * *

"_Bones?" He was greeted by silence on the other end. _

"_Booth" she let out a deep breath, "it's a relief to hear your voice." _

_He smiled into the phone, "aww Bones did you miss me?"_

"_I just glad to hear from you, I was um… worried. You know, you said you would call at least once a week."_

_He laughed, "You told me not to bother!"_

"_Yeah but when have you ever listened to me and done what I said?"_

"_Plenty of times!" he racked his brain for the inevitable forth coming question._

"_Ok, give me one example."_

_Defeated, "ok you win, what are you doing right now?"_

"_Booth it's late, I'm in bed." She twisted the white sheet around her finger like a lock of hair. _

_Instantly he was assaulted by images of her. "Oh ok" he couldn't hide the disappointment. _

"_Why, where are you?"_

"_Um... kind of outside your apartment."_

_She laughed and hung up the phone. He could hear her feet moving quickly towards the door moments later. She swung open the door with a smile plastered on her face. Her tiny shorts made her legs go forever and she had thrown on a baggy jumper. He stood there staring at her only realizing now how much he had missed her over the 3 months he was away. The longest period they had ever spent apart. She made the first move and stepped towards her wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_I missed you" he turned and whispered into her ear. In response he felt her smile against his chest. _

"_I missed you too" she replied very quietly. _

_She drew back slightly but remained close. "Do you want to come in? You can tell me about the case." _

"_Nah it's ok, you were in bed already… I'm tired too. How about dinner tomorrow night?" She thought about the many dinners they had shared since they ceased the partnership but this seemed different._

"_You just got back and you came around to ask me out to dinner tomorrow night?' Temperance raised her eyebrows. _

_His answer just came out; he didn't think it through and regretted it the moment it passed his lips. "I wanted to see you." _

"_Oh" her cheeks felt hot. _

"_So dinner?" he stuck his hands in his pockets. _

"_What like a date?" she questioned out of the blue, but his gaze didn't shift. _

"_Is that what you want." All of a sudden the ball was in her court before she was even aware of the game. _

* * *

Temperance patiently followed Booth up the stairs as he took them slowly one at a time. Her eyes were transfixed on his back as she stared straight ahead. It seemed they had so much to talk about neither knew where to start. The 24 hours they had already spent together was filled with silences ranging from awkward to comfortable. The silence that settled in the bedroom as she assisted him get dressed was weirdly comforting, just the sense of them being together in their bedroom after such a long time.

She sensed he was in a considerable amount of time by his slower than slow movements and the small wince he let out when he crawled back into bed. Temperance reassured him she'd be back in a moment and she would go get his meds. The last course hadn't stayed in his system quite long enough to take effect.

She returned quickly taking the stairs two at a time. Her face remained emotionless as she read the labels and gave him the ones he asked for. She questioned silently to herself if it was ok for him to have so much power over what he would take.

She had sat down facing him on the bed. He smiled softly at her, almost a grin. "This is weird."

She smiled back at him and felt Booth reach out and grasp her right hand. He entwined their fingers and it felt familiar and so right. Temperance lay down alongside him and wriggled close to him momentarily forgetting about his ribs before moving back a little but nestling her head by his shoulder.

This is what she missed.

"It's been especially hard on him." Her voice was slightly muffled but he knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah?" he wanted her to go on.

"Uh huh, at first he thought it wasn't such a big deal, he thought they would find you. You went missing in April but after about six months it became quite clear to not just him but everyone that you wouldn't be home soon… if ever. It was hard, at first he was angry, at everyone Rebecca, me, even Beth, and even though she was just a baby he resented her in a way I think. The first Christmas he had without you was heartbreaking for him. "

It hurt Booth so much to hear his son talked about like this. It broke his heart to know the pain he had caused.

"He got in fights at school… that was the worst. But about a year after you left they built the large swimming complex down the road so I took Beth there when she was about 8 months old for a baby's class. I dragged Parker along one time and I take my eyes of him for 10 minutes and next thing I know he signed up for a swimming team. I knew he liked to swim but I never thought he would like to competitively. So that took his mind of missing you I think, at least temporarily. He stayed with your parents a lot during the first few years. Your Dad takes him shooting a lot, he really enjoys that."

Booth was sleepy but he needed to know what he'd missed. He wanted to make up for lost time. He was so sad hearing about Parker. He sensed many parallels in his childhood to Parkers; his father had taken him shooting as well. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I think its just going to take time." She felt him nod gently against her in agreement. Within minutes he was sleep and she remained curled up against him.

* * *

"_Sign here" the FBI lawyer pointed to the thin line at the bottom of the page; he whipped it out from underneath her as she finished the last letter leaving a trail of blue ink across the page. "And this is the last one". He said pointing to the next thin line, she signed her full name slowly and deliberate. Temperance looked over at her lawyer for conformation and he nodded back at her. _

"_That's it for today Temperance, thank you for your time." She smiled grimly at the FBI lawyer and reached across the table for his notepad. She scribbled down Rebecca's full name and address. _

"_Make sure the money goes to this woman." She said rising out of her chair. _

_The lawyers looked at each other and Temperance's lawyer put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this, all of it?" _

"_I don't need it, there's no point in me taking it. Plus Booth would want to make sure all his family members are adequately supported. She's a single mother and works full time, this will make life easier." _

* * *

At just after seven Temperance heard Parker walk in through the front door and bound up the stairs to the shower. She removed herself from Booths grasp and walked down the hallway to Beth's room. Temperance opened the door slowly revealing Beth sprawled across the bed tangled in her sheets. She sat down on the edge and turned the lamp on next to the bed. "Beth… Beth wake up honey."

Beth mumbled in response and eventually came round and wiped her eyes. "Sweetie do you want to go to school, Daddy's asleep and he probably will be all day but you guys can hang out later. Granny and Granddad might come over later..."

Beth yawned "ok". Temperance picked her up and gave her a big squeeze. With Beth in her arms she walked over to the wardrobe and found an ironed uniform. She put Beth down, "come downstairs for breakfast when you're dressed. Is your school bag down stairs?"

Beth looked at her drowsily, Temperance smiled, "don't worry I'll find it, bring your book bag downstairs." She motioned to the bag on the floor.

Temperance walked down the hall to Parkers room and knocked on the door, she leaned against the wood. "Parker I think you should go to school today but you don't…"

"I'm going" he called out, interrupting her.

"Sorry I forgot about practice" she said through the door.

Parker opened the door causing Temperance to take an unsteady step forward. "Oh sorry Temp."

She lightly pushed him, "you knew I was there."

"Didn't, honest" he was smiling and holding his palms up in a sign of peace.

"Yeah ok. Come downstairs, have you had breakfast?"

They started walking downstairs to the kitchen. "Yeah I had some before I left but I'll have some more."

"How was swimming?"

"There's a meet in two months, me and Kieran got entered in under 19"

"Kieran and I" Temperance corrected him. "But that's great news."

Parker was dressed in his school uniform and slouched down on a stool at the bench; he pushed aside the pizza box left by his father and turned the TV on, which Temperance promptly turned off, "No TV in the morning." She put away the food left by Booth and put some toast in for herself and Parker.

Beth appeared downstairs and had buttoned her shirt wrong. Temperance fixed that. The morning seemed so normal yet in the back of everyone's mind was Booth. There was a strange man no one seemed to know anymore sleeping upstairs. Beth asked about him quite a few times in between her cereal. She wanted to know what he would be doing today, who was coming over to see him, if she could go see him. She wanted to know everything but Temperance hurried her up for school.

_

* * *

She wandered through the lakeside property. Most of the land around the lake was owned by private land owners so there were very few houses, every now and then one would come up for sale but would be brought quickly, usually a private sale._

_She knew this would be good for them. The city was getting too much for them lately; promptly after he left her face was plastered across the television, as the grieving wife for her lost husband. Her status as a successful author and anthropologist only made things worse. People recognized her on the street, not for her books anymore but as the high profile wife of a missing agent. More recently a 20/20 piece had revisited the case and a couple of similar ones. She was asked to have an interview which she declined. _

_Harriet the real-estate agent interrupted her thoughts "the lake is very quiet during the winter and we have quite a few authors who own property." She smiled showing red lipstick on her teeth; she was very unsubtly hinted she knew who Temperance was. "Come through and I'll show you the upstairs master bedroom, it's got great views."_

"_During the summer months are there many other families down on the lake? You know with kids?" She turned to face Harriet. _

_Harriet was trying to gauge what answer Temperance wanted to hear, did she want the 'oh no families at all, very quiet and serene' or the 'oh yes several families, lots of kids, very nice people'. Harriet tried her luck with the latter. _

_Temperance nodded, she took a deep breath "ok I'll take it."_

_Harriet beamed, happy to make a sale. _

* * *

Temperance scribbled a note for Booth incase he woke up. She dropped of Beth first and talked to Parker on the way further across town to his school. She asked him to go easy on Booth, all the while trying to reassure him. After school he had swimming again so a couple of the seniors at his school who swam for the same club took him and another boy in his squad from a nearby school to practice. She knew swimming was really his passion and was all ways prepared to get up before six to make sure he got to practice.

After dropping Parker off she went home via the supermarket and got some things for Booth. When she arrived home she realized the squad car had left and in its place was an unfamiliar car with a man waiting on the door step. Temperance parked the car and grabbed the bags making her way towards the man on the front door.

"Dr Booth, it's great to see you again." The man called out to her from the front steps.

Temperance raised an eyebrow racking her brain for when she had ever met this man before. She hoped he wasn't a reporter. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

She walked up the stairs, "I'm Dr. Bradshaw, Booth's doctor. We meet several years ago when Booth was in hospital."

"Oh yes I remember, sorry it's just been such a long time I didn't recognize you. Please come in." He followed her inside and she updated him on Booth as he followed her into the kitchen. Temperance pulled out the bag of meds and handed it over to the doctor before leading him upstairs.

"Temperance you might want to wait outside." Dr. Bradshaw advised her once upstairs. Ordinarily nothing would scare Temperance out of a room but this was different.

* * *

"_Ok" she all of a sudden sounded breathless, unsure, and uneasy. Temperance couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. _

_Booth smiled gently "ok it's a date. I'll pick you up at 7?" _

"_Ok" Temperance smiled, she felt silly, and she felt 15 again. _

_Game, set, match. _

* * *

(The little flashback at the end is related to the first flash back.)

I'm so sorry I have been the worst updater. Life has just been madness. But as always thank you so much for reading and to the reviewers! I don't know if you understand the excitement when I open my inbox the next morning after posting a chapter, I get really nervous in anticipation! So let me know what you think, this chapter was a long time coming. I'll try not to let such long updates happen again but thanks to those people who try and hurry me up, it works.

Please review!

BB-Jate-MiSa


	12. Chapter 12

Temperance sat on Beth's freshly made bed in the next room straining to hear voices. The doctor had been in there for ten minutes and she had only worked out that due to the one sided conversations he was making calls.

"Temperance?" Dr Bradshaw opened the door and stuck his head around the door scanning the hallway. She jumped off the bed and appeared in the hallway; he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to her. "Temperance" he took a deep breath, he was stalling, and it couldn't be good. "Look, I feel at this time it would be best for him if he goes into hospital" Temperance didn't know what to say but wrinkled her forehead in confusion. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "nothing major I just want to have some tests and scans done to make sure the preliminary exams done overseas were correct. He'd only have to stay overnight."

She felt she had to obligingly agree with him although she didn't want Booth to leave; he'd only just got here. "Ok".

Doctor Bradshaw raised his eye brows surprised that she agreed so easily, the Temperance he once knew would have questioned him in the least. "Ok, good. I'll just make some calls then we will get him down to George Washington University Hospital shortly. And I will need you to sign some papers later but Temperance as more than physician I'd advise you to maybe have some lunch, get some sleep, whatever but just rest up a little then come down when you're ready." He looked at her carefully, she looked like a woman who was beginning to loose the battle and give in.

Temperance pulled on a smile and thanked him. She needed to make some calls first and then she would drive him there herself. Temperance was nervous and she felt a little sick, the last thing she wanted now is for Booth to be even sicker than first thought. Broken bones they could handle but anything more would be too hard. Dr Bradshaw went back into her bedroom but left the door open, she wasn't sure if she should follow him. She didn't know if she saw Booth that she could keep it together. Instead Temperance walked downstairs gripping the railing tightly and cleared the answer phone messages.

* * *

"_But it wouldn't happen, it's improbable." She retorted. _

"_Ah yes but not impossible" _

"_Give it a rest Booth, it was just a movie" she pulled he scarf tighter and laughed. She loved it when she could use his words against him. _

_Booth stopped in his tracks "did you just use my own words against me?" she could hear him fighting the urge not to laugh. His feet crunched through the late night snow gathered on the footpath as he ran to keep up with her. He reached her and stretched his arm out to grab hers and whirl her around to face him. Her nose was red from the cold and her scarf was pulled over her mouth. He pulled her scarf down and leaned into kiss her. Temperance smiled against his mouth and leaned into him. She pulled back "let's go back to my place". _

_Booth raised his eyebrows questioningly they were 'taking it slow', their friendship was important to both of them and since they had 'taken it up a level' neither wanted to screw it up. "Ok" his voice sounded weird and she smiled in response. Bones pulled her scarf back up and made a move to step off the curb towards the car parked on the other side of the street. "Bones!" Booths reflexes were quick and he grabbed her forearm pulling her back towards him as a car sped past them. Temperance's heart was about to beat out of her chest, her lungs were compressing and it was difficult to breathe. She whipped her head around to Booth. "You ok?" he asked gripping both her shoulders. She nodded "uh huh... I'm fine" he voice was muffled by her scarf and she nodded reassuring. "Ok, so your place?" he smiled and grabbed her hand leading her over to the car while she silently tried to remain composed._

* * *

Temperance grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to the answer machine pen in hand. The messages had accumulated over the days and had reached double digits. The messages ranged from her drycleaners to Deputy Director Cullen. Cullen left several outlining what Booth had to do in the coming months, statements, interviews and papers to sign. His friends and ex co-workers called telling him they were glad he was home and most invited him out for a drink. Dr. Bradshaw had left two messages which explained why he turned up on her doorstep unannounced. Angela called four times asking how things where going and for Temperance to call as soon as possible. Booth's parents were anxious for news. His father made the calls but Anne was always audible in the background telling her husband to ask this and that.

"You should probably call them." He stated simply from the doorway and Temperance jumped slightly in her chair. She smiled at him "why don't you? Their your parents."

He shrugged "can't, got to go to hospital". He didn't offer a smile and she didn't return one.

"Yeah Dr. Bradshaw told me." She stood up and paused the machine.

"Are you coming with me?" his eyes were unrelenting.

Temperance felt awkward and sick with nervousness. She felt tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and looked down to the ground. "Do you want me to?" she sounded like a child.

"Bones…" His voice was soft and comforting. She looked up startled to be called that after so long. She had begun to question if he would ever call her that again. He had started walking slowly towards her and she had closed the gap quickly. Her arms went around his neck and her face was buried in his neck. He tightly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She was crying hard, just like the night she found out he was still alive after all this time. The whole thing seemed unrealistic, improbable and unbelievable. He whispered into her ear comforting words but mostly what she needed to hear "its ok I'm here". Those are the only words she had needed to hear from him. She pulled back and looked at him, she felt a bit guilty she was supposed to be strong for him. "I'm scared" she whispered, he wiped her cheeks and smiled, "everything is going to fine."

Dr. Bradshaw coughed from the doorway and Booth turned to face him. "Will you drive him down Temperance?" Temperance wiped her eyes and wet cheeks "Yeah we'll meet you down there in about half an hour, thank you doctor."

"Yeah thanks doc, see you soon." Booth called out. The doctor called goodbye from the front door and soon they were alone.

Booth turned back to Temperance. "So where's the TV nowadays? Wait please god tell me you haven't been depriving my children of television all these years." He was joking around and it was like he had never left. She smiled and shook her head yet it was new hearing someone refer to her children as theirs as well. Temperance took his hand and it felt the same, just as she had remembered warm, soft and comforting. She led him past the kitchen to the TV room and he warily slouched down on the couch while Temperance grabbed the remotes from the side table next to her and sat down next to him. Booth laughed "that's the same TV from when we moved in isn't it?" Temperance switched it on and looked side on at him, "yeah, turns on every time". She spent ten minutes explaining to Booth the workings of their cable which had since been upgraded and changed several times since he left and things like that didn't stick around in your memory after five years. Twenty minutes later just like his son it took awhile to pry him away from the TV and into the car.

* * *

"_urgh" _

"_Hodgins? Its Temperance… um sorry I'm calling so late. Is Ange there?" Temperance's voice sounded tired and strained. _

_Suddenly he was wide awake and so was the woman next to him. "Don't worry about it. She's right here". He put his hand over the receiver and mouthed to Angela that it was Temperance; she nodded and took the phone grabbing her clothes of the back of a chair as she went into the bathroom. _

"_You ok?" Angela jumped around putting her jeans on while cradling the phone on her shoulder. Soon Temperance crying on the other end of the phone was very quiet and barely audible but defiantly happening. _

"_I'm coming over sweetie; I'll be there in 10 minutes." It was now that Beth's cries could also be heard in the background. _

_Temperance sniffled "Ok" _

_Angela driving along the expressway at 3am wasn't a uncommon occurrence, often she never even went home after work just straight to Temperance's. _

**

* * *

I'm sorry this isn't the length of my normal chapters, but in the last hour I have received 2 PM's from people asking when the next chapter was coming. Guilt is killer and I feel terrible for not updating in so long. I'm posting this half finished chapter for the readers, think of it as a tangible apology. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but PLEASE don't give up on me and this story, I want it to continue, hell I want to know what happens!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_I fold" William chucked his pile across the floor rattling his chained arm as he did so. _

"_Jesus, Will you can fold every hand it's like playing my kids, I can't lose. The point is to compete, challenge me." David illustrated his point by throwing his cards towards Booth. _

"_So I win?" Booth murmured. _

"_Yeah Booth you win, and you can make that what six, seven thousand I owe when we get home?" _

_Booth shuffled the cards, "Six thousand seven hundred and forty. And I won't take installments." _

"_I hope my wife hasn't spent my life savings." William voiced out loud throwing his head back against the dirty wall he was leaned up against. _

_David and Booth laughed, "At least you don't need to worry about that Booth your wife makes more than you." David slapped Booth on the Back and Booth eyed daggers at him. The comment made Booths mind wander as he shuffled the cards absently. His child would be roughly three years old, he remembered back to when Parker was that age. He wondered for the thousandth time if it was a boy or a girl, if they looked like him or Temperance. Guilt was eating him slowly; he had left her alone just as he promised he never would. _

* * *

At the hospital the couple was spilt, each directed to a different destination. Booth was reluctant and stalled; as a nurse was explaining the insurance form Temperance as she looked up to see him looking back at her as an orderly led him away. They kept eye contact until he passed around a corner. Temperance filled out the forms that surrounded her, it seemed slightly ironic to her that she was practically signing the life away of a man in some ways she barely knew and in others she knew like the back of her hand. It struck her that they had shared little about their five years apart and without their children she would have nothing to tell him about what she had done in the last five years. In a way she had nothing to show for the last five years but her kids. In the five years before he arrived in her life she had written books, traveled far and wide, published reports and investigations in her field, but now it occurred her life was that of a working mother with little time to do the things she used to love. But her new love was Beth and Parker.

* * *

_Her damp t-shirt was suddenly cold from the wind as she sat on the dunes. She dreamed that as she got back up and ran back along the beach she would stumble, stumble and fall. And to only stand back up and find a bottle, a message in a bottle. A message from him, just to let her know that he's alive. She needed something, anything and soon before she gave up. _

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room was brutal but she didn't crumble. A young woman sat two seats to her right, deathly pale and absently twirling her wedding ring. Across from her was a man clutching his cell phone for dear life while his teenage sons, she presumed, were trying to discreetly without the knowledge of their father or any medical staff jiggle the vending machine down the hall. Temperance looked at the boys and their father, it occurred to her they were dressed in a way that didn't indicate they needed free food. They probably needed a parent to take a little interest in them. It came to mind that statistically someone in this room is going to get bad news soon, it could be her. She heard a small high pitched voice radiate of the walls and recognized it as her daughter, she looked up at the clock and it surprised her it was just after five already. She started walking down the corridor and they turned around the corner and came towards her. Angela was holding Beth's had with a big smile on her face, she recognized that smile, that was the trying to happy for everyone's sake, but deep down it was the sympathy smile. Temperance got that smile a lot, when Beth was born that was a good two months afterwards of the sympathy smile, it's like Angela doesn't know whether she should be depressed or ecstatic so she mixed them together. Parker was in what had become his second skin, a towel and jumper with his unruly hair damp and sticking on all ends. One day Temperance had handed him a comb and told it to put it in is swimming bag, he laughed and told her that "hell would freeze over before I walked around with a comb over."

Beth was still in her uniform but it was almost 6pm and she looked exhausted from the excitement of the last couple of days and her brown pony tail which was once high on her head was loose and floppy. Temperance got down low and Beth let go out Angela's hand and walked into her arms. "Hi Mom"

Temperance kissed Beth's hair and brushed the bangs of her forehead, "Hi Honey, Hey Parker, how was school."

"They brought Mom in and we had to have a meeting with the Principal about …" he was silent for a second. Temperance knew what was running through his mind, he felt so many things right now towards his Dad and it was clear he wasn't really all that comfortable talking about him. So she stepped in.

"Seeley, yeah Rebecca called to let me know just after she got the call. We don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want… hungry?"

"Yes" mumbled Beth and Parker nodded.

"Mc Donald's?" Beth looked up expectantly from her mothers shoulder.

"Well" said Temperance looking at Angela gratefully, "only if Ange hasn't already filled you guys with junk"

Angela laughed "god, after all these years as your number one babysitter I would have thought you'd have some faith in me!"

They all turned and started walking back the way they had come towards the elevators. Temperance looked back to the waiting room where the twin boys were sitting down alongside their father as a doctor sat across from him his hands in his lap delivering the news.

In the parking lot the kids sat on a bench by the florescent lit lobby while Temperance walked Angela to her car. "They ran tests early this afternoon and the long term malnutrition and extended periods of dehydration may have worse damage than first thought. The doctors are keeping him for at least tonight but no one is really telling me how long it could be. I haven't even had a chance to talk to him since we got here, it was tests and then more tests and now the FBI therapist is in there with him."

Angela pulled Temperance in for a hug. "Sweetie I'm sure things will be fine. Do you want me ands Hodgins to take the kids tonight?"

Temperance glanced over to them slouched down in the chair. "I don't know yet what were doing tonight, they might go to Rebecca's, or I'll go home with them but if I need you I'll ring… Thanks Ange, for everything, not just today."

"Sweetie, your my best friend I love helping you out. But do keep in mind if your kids were annoying things might be different… but their not."

Temperance smiled, "So how are things really going. You've had one night together so..."

"Ange, you're kidding right?" Temperance was incredulous.

"Oh honey, no not like that" Angela laughed "you think I have such a one track mind. I mean like how was everything. How was Parker, he didn't really mention anything. Beth talked a lot, the way home from school and at my place he was all she could talk about." Angela put on a high voice, "my dads going to go to the lake house with us this summer… my dads really smart… my dads at home waiting for me."

Temperance leaned against the car "she said that?"

"Yeah, I don't really know if she understands that he's in hospital and why." Angela unlocked the doors.

"Yeah ok… Were going to be ok, every moment we spend together things get closer to how we were. We laughed together this morning" Temperance looked up at the sky which was almost completely dark, but lights were keeping them illuminated that filtered through the lobby windows. "Ange you should see him, I mean really see him, he's…" Temperance choked back sob and wiped at tears brimming. "He's just so weak and everything is just so horrible Ange."

"Temperance look at me. And now look at Beth and Parker." They both turned to watch the kids; Beth was kneeling on the bench facing Parker as they had a thumb war. "You raised them alone."

"Rebecca…" Temperance interrupted.

"Wait, you did it because you love him and you love them. You've come this far and yes this is going to be hard; it may be the hardest part. But he's here Temp. Booth is alive and well, I myself find it hard to believe as well. A few days ago you were a single mother getting on with her life and now miraculously he's back."

Angela opened the driver's door and hoped in leaving Temperance staring off vacantly to the kids; she blinked a couple of time and nodded. "Ok."

Temperance started walking towards the kids and Angela drove off behind her.

* * *

_He was still waiting, for what he wasn't sure but it had become a stronger and stronger urge since he was captured… Now two years on the urge to find safety was strong but not nearly as confident and urgent as it used to be. He had almost given up. He felt too selfish hoping she would wait for him; he wanted her to be happy. He wanted his kids to have a dad. _

* * *

"But why?" Beth asked again.

"Because" Temperance said between clenched teeth.

"Because why?"

"Why is the sky blue?" Temperance countered.

"What?" Beth laughed "Mom stop being silly."

"Only if you stop being silly"

"You're driving me silly" Parker spoke up from behind them. He was dawdling and Temperance stopped briefly for him to catch up while Beth surged on down the hospital corridor to the elevators, her McDonald's in hand.

"Beth wait up for us." Temperance called, now walking side by side with Parker down the hall. Beth stopped and past her wheeled an elderly man followed by doctors. For a moment she was captivated, too intrigued to look away. By the time Temperance caught up with her she had tears in her eyes. Temperance swung her up into her arms. "Is he going to die?" Beth said her bottom lip quivering.

"Beth honey I don't know..."

"Nah he'll be fine" Parker said. When Beth had been growing up there were times when Temperance forgot it wasn't a good idea to be honest and blunt with things so Parker often jumped in and sugar coated things for Beth.

"Is my dad going to die?" Beth asked looking directly at her mom for an answer and suddenly Parker stopped and was staring at her questioningly. They had briefly touched on what the doctors had said about Seeley in the car to get dinner.

"No he's not going to die." Temperance said firmly. "Come on your dinner will be cold." The three continued down the corridor to Booth's ward that he had been temporarily assigned to. Temperance spotted his doctor straight away who said Booth had asked for her.

Temperance put Beth down and they started walking in the direction the doctor had pointed, Temperance was mentally recalling his room number over and over again. '706, 706, 706'. Beth was holding her hand and Parker was again walking slightly behind them. They just past room 705 and Temperance took a deep breath, she had nervous butterflies again. She had subconsciously slowed her pace and Beth pulled on her hand. Suddenly the door to 706 was in front of them and through the small pane of glass in the door she could see Booth sitting up in bed with an IV attached to his arm and a beeping heart monitor on his left. He looked like an old man lying in that bed surrounded by white blankets. He was looking out the large window to his right to the city illuminated by lights; the lights that lit the room were slightly dimmed and were reflecting against the glass. Beth was jumping up and down trying to see through the window of the door. "Is he there? … Are we going in?"

Temperance looked at Parker. "You ok?"

He looked through at his Dad "Yeah" he said. He sounded unsure.

Temperance slowly opened the door and Booth looked over at them instantly. The three started to file through the door. He smiled and Temperance smiled back. Beth suddenly got shy and hung close to her mother leg while Parker remained frozen at the open doorway. "Hi guys." Booth said, his voice was strained.

Temperance walked over with Beth to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked over the two of them; Beth was so like her mother. He was smiling still and Temperance let out a laugh. "What kind of meds have they got you on?"

Booth smiled, he looked around Temperance "Hey parker."

"Hi..." Parker responded, he closed the door and walked around the bed and sat down on the wide window sill.

"Can we eat now?" Beth asked.

"Oh yeah, go sit with your brother." Beth still clutching her brown paper bag walked over to the bench running along the window and clambered up onto it. Booth watched the interactions between his family. Temperance pulled over a chair and sat next to Booth, she leaned her folded hands on the bed. She looked up at him and he was staring at them still. It dawned on her this was the first time all of them had ever been in a room together. The first time they ever shared together as a family was spent at a hospital over some Mc Donald's.

Temperance followed Booths eye line and watched Beth pull apart her cheeseburger and when Parker saw he instinctively took off her pickle. Temperance wondered when they had become so close; she normally didn't take the time to analyze the relationship between them. But the more she thought about it the more she came to realize that Parker had held them together all this time. Everything he did reminded her of Booth, his facial movements, his mannerisms and even the way he joked. She felt Booths hand cover hers on the bed and she looked up at him. He looked tired like he would fall asleep at any moment. The room was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable, the children were eating and it all seemed right.

"My class has a hamster." Beth said out of the blue and took another bite of her cheese burger.

Booth looked at Beth then Temperance then back again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, his name is frank. His fur is like gold." Beth continued.

"She means its fur coat is kind of like a golden color." Parker added.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Beth nodded in agreement with Parker.

"Why don't you tell Seeley… um your dad, what we did this summer?" Temperance added.

"Yeah I'd like that." Booth smiled at Beth and Parker.

Beth immediately launched into what they did down at the lake house. Occasionally Parker would agree with her or correct her but he mostly stayed quiet. Temperance just sat back and watched them. The conversation bordered on polite conversation, the same type Beth would have with someone she had just meet, but it felt like she wanted Booth to know everything about her and her brother. "Parker is really good at swimming, sometimes he takes me out to the pon... pon"

Beth looked at parker. "Pontoon."

"Yeah the pontoon, sometimes we swim out there."

Booth squeezed Temperance's hand and glanced quickly at her but kept his focus on the kids.

The door opened and everybody turned their attention to the door, a nurse walked in with a cup of pills. "Hi everyone." She looked down at the chart in her arms. "Seeley Booth I'm guessing. Is this your family?"

"Yeah this is them." He said proudly.

"Ok well its late now and visiting hours are over so you guys are going to have to go, so your dad here can get some sleep."

"But I don't want to go." Beth pouted.

Temperance stood up and put their empty McDonalds packaging in the bin and grabbed her bag. "Beth we'll come back tomorrow. Come on, we better get you to bed anyway. Say goodnight ok."

"I'll be back in a moment" the nurse smiled.

Beth walked right up to the side of his bed, "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Beth" Booth held his palm up and Beth smiled giving him a high five.

"Don't go anywhere mister" Beth said imitating her mother. Everyone including Parker cracked a smile.

Booth held back a laugh "I'm not going anywhere".

"See'ya Dad" Parker walked past the bed; he looked back at Booth and gave him a small smile pushing Beth out the door in front of him. It was so simple 'dad' but it brought back so many feelings for Booth, he remembered back to when Parker was little and every time he saw him he would squeal "Daddy". He missed those days and wished he could do anything to get them back and the days he missed in between.

Temperance stood at the side of the bed unsure what to do and say. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay because…"

"Nah I'll be fine. But you guys will come by tomorrow?"

"First thing..." Temperance grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before grabbing her back and walking towards the door. "Goodnight Seeley".

"Goodnight Temperance".

* * *

**Second Flashback 'Message in a Bottle' film inspired. **

**I won't even begin to explain this chapter's lateness. Please enjoy and review. Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 14

At about nine Temperance dropped off a sleeping Beth and Parker at Rebecca's on the other side of town apologising for the lateness, but Rebecca insisted she didn't mind. Temperance vowed to pick them up early before school so they could go to the hospital for a quick visit. Now she was exiting the elevator in the hotel where Booth's parents were staying. She realised half way between Rebecca's and the hospital that his parents were totally out of the loop and didn't even know he was in hospital, they were surprised when Temperance turned up but thanked her for stopping by and let her know that they would stop by mid morning at the hospital.

She walked quickly through the lobby which was dimly lit and had few people around. Once she strode through the revolving door the chill hit her. Autumn was truly ending and an early winter was setting in. Her car was still in the drop off zone and she jumped in turning the key and turning up the heat. Very few cars were on the road and she felt her body fighting against itself to stay awake. She had had so little sleep over the past couple of days and it was starting to catch up to her. She was torn whether going to the hospital was the right choice, she didn't know if he needed space or someone there.

* * *

"_Mrs. Booth…Anne, its Angela Temperance's friend… you might remember me I'm the artist we've meet a couple of times at their house, I was in that dress up costume on time… remember? Anyway I didn't really know who else to call, I'm so sorry about everything and bothering you and all but things are getting bad, really bad down here she's working all hours of the night and not eating or resting properly. And I think maybe you should swing by if you can earlier than Friday… today? Thanks ok well call me at the Jeffersonian when you get this message, Its Angela Montenegro." _

"_You're doing the right thing." Hodgins said from the doorway. _

_Angela put down the receiver, "Yeah, well why does it feel like I'm betraying my best friend."_

"_It's for her own good… hey she may even thank you for it one day." He walked further into the room and sat down opposite Angela at her desk. _

"_Doubt it." Angela slouched down in her chair and rested her chin in her hand. _

"_Ange there are inconsistencies on the rendering and that initial photo that we got from the database." Temperance walked into the room waving a photo in one hand and a sketch in another. "The photo, the drawing and the skull are not adding up." _

"_Why don't you go home and get some rest let Zach handle it." Hodgins turned to face Temperance before getting up out of his seat, offering it to her. _

_Temperance rested her weight on the back of the chair seemingly fine. "I'm pregnant Hodgins not invalid; I wish people would just let me work." _

_Angela clenched her jaw refraining form speaking, Temperance stared Hodgins down but he wasn't going to allow her to let her affect his girlfriend like this. "Dr. Brennan I don't want to sound disrespectful but everyone is worried about you and I must insist that it would be best for everyone if you just went home. Booth wouldn't want you working this late in your pregnancy." _

_Temperance turned on her heel and left the room stopping just outside the doorway, "don't ever talk about Booth like you would know what he wants." _

* * *

Temperance turned the engine off once she reached the hospital car park and the car faintly hummed for a second. The heater was off and the cool air quickly began to full the car from the outside in. Temperance reached down on the floor of the passenger side and grabbed her jacket. She left the vehicle and shrugged on her jacket as she walked across the half empty car park to the lobby. Inside about five people were dotted around on the generic rows of seats, some asleep some wide awake. It was getting late almost eleven and only two receptionists remained at the front desk and the night guard sat slouched in his seat a coffee cooling beside him as his eyelids flittered open and shut.

Temperance trudged on and towards the elevators. She stood in the centre of the elevators. Two walls on either side of her two elevators on each wall, above each of the four elevators a number was lit up on the led screen, B basement, 2, 7, and 3. All were on a different level while Temperance was on G ground. She pressed the up button and stared at the screens, the elevator on 2 began to descend, 2, 1, G. It dinged and she stepped in. A wide mirror lined the opposite wall of the door and she looked at herself, she was a mess. She had black panda eyes and he clothes hung limp on her body. The doors shut behind her and Temperance pressed seven. She tried to pat down her hair but instead just lifted her long hair of her neck and tied it up high ponytail, Temperance frantically felt around in her jacket pockets for a lipstick. Finding one, it was bordering on old but it would do.

The elevator doors opened and she rolled her shoulders back and even though she was tiered she tried to hold her head higher. It was late and the hallway lights were dimmed but the noises of nurses chatting and metal trays clanging still resounded through the ward. She turned and walked down a hallway giving a tight smile to a recognisable nurse. She glanced briefly in the rooms as she passed; the occupants ranged in age and sickness. Most were asleep but some were watching TV or reading but none visitors.

"M'am… excuse me M'am" Temperance turned to the voice behind her. "Visiting hours are long over, I'm sorry you can't be here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Temperance sighed and her face fell, she was just steps from his room. The door was open but the lights were out. Maybe it was best, she shouldn't disturb him. Footsteps echoed down the hall and Cullen accompanied by a uniformed police man strode down the hall. Cullen reached them and flashed his badge at the nurse and told her it was a private manner. She smiled tightly and left walking back towards the nurse's station.

"Temperance, how are you?" Cullen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and bowed slightly to look her in the eye.

"I'm good, just came to see him." Temperance turned slightly initially avoiding eye contact.

"Good and Booth, how has he been. I've just received the report from the therapist this evening."

"He's doing well… better. May I look at it? You know from a doctor's point of view." Temperance sounded inquisitive and hopeful but Cullen raised his eye brows.

Temperance you're not exactly an M.D, I don't think it would be wise, even ethical. But anyway I was here because apparently there was a reporter here earlier hassling downstairs trying to find out what ward Booth was in, so we've brought in Drew. Drew, Temperance, Temperance, Drew."

The officer offered his hand which Temperance gravely shook, fatigue weighing heavily on her response. So running her hand through her hair and letting out a sigh Temperance turned in the direction of the door, "I'm going in, thank you Cullen."

"He's going to be well taken care of Temperance; I would try not to worry."

"I should try not to worry..." she smiled, almost laughed, "I worried since the day we meet." Temperance took the few steps down the hall in Booth's direction, 705… 706. Standing in the doorway it was the same sight that greeted her earlier this evening except he was in pitch black. Booth was facing out the window but when he heard her footsteps and heard her heavy breathing at the door he turned, to her dark form outlined in the doorway. She could see his eyes glinting in the moonlight that radiated through the window. Light from the hallway leaked through the doorway framing her shadow, it fell across the bed leading a path for her to follow.

He smiled but she didn't catch it. His breathing was suddenly more laboured than she remembered and it alarmed her. Temperance walked further into the room and as quietly as possibly closed the door behind her. The room grew darker but each could make out the semi familiar figures of each other. Temperance walked over to the bed and felt Booths eyes burning right through her but all of sudden she was scared to look up. She toyed with the wool blanket on the bed before lifting her eyes to his.

"It's late" Trust him to break the silence and state the obvious Temperance thought.

"I can go if you want?" Temperance took what he said and defended herself automatically.

"It's not what I mean." He was worried she would leave now.

Temperance reached behind her and pulled the chair she sat in earlier closer to the bed, her hands continued to toy with the blanket, desperate to be touched, desperate to reach out.

* * *

_Temperance lay on her back in the sun on the deck chair out on the white jetty, the sun was right overhead and she glanced up periodically at the dingy just off shore where Parker, Beth and their grandfather where fishing. She knew they would never catch anything worthwhile but occasionally they got a small fish which they released after the ceremonial picture, not matter how big or small. _

_The grandparents were heading back to DC tonight and Temperance looked forward to a week just her and the kids. She planned to take them up to an ancient archaeological dig about an hour west where a friend of hers was working on recovering a Native American site. Their mother was different like that, everyday they spent lounging by the lake was equalled by two days searching for native parks and historic buildings. She wasn't sure how much they enjoyed what she did but as long as they stopped for ice cream on the way home and she promised them no ethnic music in the car they were happy._

_She heard footsteps coming down the steps behind her and she turned her head to see Anne Booth's mother leading a man down the stairs along the side of the house down to the lake. Temperance sat up slightly and re-tied her bikini at the back and stood up walking towards the two. "Temp honey, I'm going back inside its awfully hot out. I hope you have sunscreen on."_

_Temperance smiled and waved, "Thanks Anne." _

_The man in the suit continued walking down to her, when he was in earshot he introduced himself. "Hi Mrs. Booth, I'm Agent Matt Gray, would you mind if we spoke for a moment." For years since Booth disappeared Temperance had had strange agents traipsing through her house at all hours, protecting her and her family, asking questions, and giving news. But every time an agent turned up on her front door her heart jumped and her stomach went to her throat. _

_Temperance outstretched her hand and motioned to the deck chairs on the lawn. They sat down and Temperance watched the agent carefully for any signs. He was good looking that's for sure, one of the better looking in her opinion. It had been a long time since she could look at a man and think that, suddenly sitting in a bikini in front of him she felt self conscious. During the heat of the day Agent Gray had loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleaves. "Can I get you something to drink Agent Graham?" _

"_No thanks I'm fine, it's quite a drive down here from DC."_

"_It is, secluded that why we like it. So why are you here?"_

_The agent was slightly taken back but her bluntness and he had hoped to ease into the conversation. "Up in DC there has been some press that a militant group owned up to the kidnapping of your husband and his fellow agents. But it has turned out to be a hoax; we just didn't want friends and family contacting you and you getting the wrong message."_

"_Oh, ok well thanks for coming and letting me know. I appreciate it." _

"_You know Booth talked about you all the time, you were quite the hot topic at work when you guys were partners."_

_Temperance smiled, things like that were nice to hear but they just made her miss him more. _

* * *

It came from nowhere, one minute he was composed and somewhat resembling the man he once was but now he was a mess. His chest was heaving and he was crying loud sobs that could be heard loud and clear through the ward. Tears streamed down his gaunt cheeks and his nose ran. He looked like an infant as he clutched his ribs and turned away from her.

Temperance was shocked this was too much; she rose slightly in her chair as if to leave. She remembered who he was; Seeley Booth, Agent, father and husband. No, this isn't who he is anymore, it's who he was. Now he is just Seeley a man who had gone through too much, too much for her to handle. She was torn, to do the instinctual thing, run and to do the right thing, stay. He needed her, whether either of them realised it or not he would never make it through this without her.

Temperance took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair, quickly analysing the situation. With Beth this kind of episode could be easily fixed by a kiss and a cuddle, but what she was faced with now could not be healed so easily. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket and climbed on the bed next to him. There wasn't a lot of room and she didn't want to hurt him so she was half hanging of the edge, she was barely touching him. He was on his back facing away from her and she was curled on her side resting her head next to his on his pillow. Her hand hovered over his hand splayed on his chest. She touched it lightly and he reached out and held it. He needed her right now and she was holding back.

"I can't be strong for you." She mumbled it into his ear and he tried to compose himself sniffing back tears, tears of sadness, embarrassment, anger and guilt. He turned his head to face her and she buried her head in his neck.

"God Temperance…" he choked it out and she desperately tried not to cry. Every time she heard that familiar voice say her name it was like torture and coming home at the same time. Her eyes grew moist and she silently cried in his shoulder. Booth was now too proud, too ashamed to do the same. He was in his mind being strong for her, not showing his emotion, but letting her show hers.

They lay like that for hours, she fell asleep quickly, holding his hand and curled up to his side while Booth stared at the ceiling, thinking of the past and present, wondering when it would feel like nothing ever happened.

Hours after she arrived Temperance woke to the deathly silence of the hospital, which was broken only by the persistent coughing from Booth. "Sorry, am I squashing you?" she quickly recoiled back from him.

"Water" Booth rasped out pointing to the jug on the table by his bed.

"Uh huh." Temperance got up and filled up a cup and handed it to booth. She sat down on the side of the bed and watched him as he gulped down the water.

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly, "tried not to wake you."

Temperance almost smiled, typical thinking of others. "You know who isn't afraid of waking people up?" Temperance paused and lay back down on the bed, Booths hand finding hers instantly. "Your daughter, weekend's she's up at the crack of dawn running down the hall carting half her bed with her, on goes the cartoons which can be heard all the way up stairs." In the dim light Temperance could see that Booth was smiling and he let out a small beginning of a laugh that dissolved quickly. "Next thing you know she's running back upstairs jumping into our bed." Temperance let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Oh I was just remembering this one time."

"Tell me." It was so sullen and sincere. He wanted, needed to know, like it was the last thought on earth.

"It would have been… uh mothers day? my birthday? I can't remember but Parker was there and they made me breakfast in bed, both of them arrived upstairs, Beth couldn't have been more than four I don't think and Parker would have been maybe 12, 13. They couldn't find a tray and had carried the newspaper, orange juice, a full bowl of cereal, a present and toast all the up stairs by themselves." Temperance smiled, she hadn't thought about that morning in a long time.

"Beth took about two minutes to walk from the doorway to our bed, the orange juice was almost completely full to the brim and she was concentrating so hard on not spilling it. She was so focused on it so intently. I had heard Parker coming up the stairs getting really irritated telling her to hurry up and I would be up any moment, ruining the surprise. Anyway we sat in bed for a while and read the paper, it was… nice. So an hour later I go down stairs and there was just stuff all over the kitchen, you would think after trying so hard to prepare breakfast, that they would consider to clean up but something's never change. I spent the next hour trying to get orange juice stains off the carpet on the upstairs hallway while they watched cartoons."

Booth turned and looked sideways at Temperance. "I wish I could have been there." There it was again, this sincere and serious man that reminded her of when the worked together years and years ago. Once they were together she saw that side of Booth when they were alone, holed up inside on some horrible winter afternoon where he would read or watch TV and she would work, write and occasionally join him. It was times that like, just them when he would turn to her and out of the blue tell her that he loved her. She would smile and elbow him before he stared her down and she would say it back.

"So I guess I missed a lot" his voice was a low whisper, laced with sadness and guilt. Temperance withdrew her hand from his grasp and ran it over his forehead. She raised her head and lightly kissed his temple.

He felt reassured that she had forgiven him, that they could now make memories together. "Tell me more?"

"About what?"

"Anything, birthdays, holidays, Christmas, homework, sports games, haircuts, anything at all."

Temperance let out a deep breath, where to begin? "Ok last Christmas, we went to your parents, as usual. We had just picked Parker up from Rebecca's, we kind of take turns like that, us one year, Rebecca's the next, either way we always spend time with him on Christmas. So we drove up there at about midday, we always open Santa's presents at home first though."

"Does Parker still believe in Santa?" Booth sounded hopeful as he looked side on at her. She didn't answer straight away and he ran his ran through her hair. "It's long now" he quietly murmured. "I missed it."

Temperance smiled into the crook of his neck. "I don't think he believes but Beth certainly does and he enjoys playing along. Your brother was there last year and he brought down this lovely girl from New York. We really thought she was the one, someone from work apparently…I don't know what went wrong but your parents were disappointed it didn't work out. I think they worry about him."

"He's in New York?" Booth was surprised he didn't exactly remember his brother as the big city type.

"Yeah, he moved there about three years ago, got the 'job of a lifetime' as he called it at The Times".

"So the writing really worked out for him huh… last thing I remember was him writing for some column down in oh where was it? I can't remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Temperance frowned.

"Sure you do it was somewhere like North Carolina." Booth was irritated with himself why couldn't he remember the small things like where he brother used to live, he had visited him a hundred times yet he couldn't even remember what State he used to live in.

"Maybe it was before I meet him." Temperance suggested.

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

_Temperance was sitting in the living room reading under the light of a lamp, when she had heard his car pull in the drive she set her book down and turned off the lights at the back of the house ready to go to sleep. Booth stepped through the door placing his keys quietly in the bowl by the front door. He had Beth asleep resting on one hip as he turned and quietly shut the door. When Temperance appeared in the foyer she opened her mouth to speak but she stopped when she saw Beth asleep. Temperance walked up to them and lightly brushed the dark hair away that fell across Beth's eyes. She stood on her tip toes and gave her husband a light kiss on the lips. She had been thinking about them all day, she had come back a day early from the lake house because she had to work and Booth said he would bring the kids back. At first she was weary about him driving such a long distance such a short time after getting his license again. _

_Booth carried Beth upstairs and put her to bed while Temperance turned off the lights downstairs and followed him up. She paused and went into the study to turn off her computer, walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth she was assaulted by the image of Booth checking on his scars in the mirror, he had his back to the mirror and his head twisted to see. "She asked me how I got them today."_

_Temperance hung her robe on the hook just inside the door and began to brush her teeth. "What did you say?"_

"_I said that I was mugged" He bunched up his t-shirt and threw it in the washing basket. _

_Temperance turned to Booth who was now leaning against the wall arms folded. _

"_Mugged?" she said it through a mouthful of toothpaste and it was barely audible. _

"_I freaked, she's only six what do you tell a six year old?"_

"_How about the truth?" Temperance waved her toothbrush in the air. _

"_What, that some terrorist wannabe whipped me because I was American?" _

"_Come on Booth don't do that, soon she will be old enough to realise you don't get scars like that from being mugged." Temperance spat out her tooth paste and rinsed. She pulled off her socks and chucked them into the washing basket. She brushed past him into the bedroom, "are you coming to bed?" _

_Booth walked up to the mirror again and ran a hand over his face, "yeah, in a minute." He brushed his teeth and when he walked back into the bedroom Temperance looked to be asleep, he sighed and pulled of his clothes, turned off the light and crawled into bed in his boxers. _

"_I'm sorry" Temperance mumbled and Booth smiled. He moved over closer to her and pulled her towards him lacing an arm around her waist. _

"_I'll tell her the truth one day." _

"_Good" Temperance mumbled back burying her head in his neck. _

* * *

**So I'm typing then **_**BRAINWAVE, **_**who watched the Lost season finale. Well I did and it was lets just say AMAZING, anyway for those that what watched it you will know about the 'flashback' at the end, or 'flash forward' into the future. Well I don't know what to call it but I presumed it was a glimpse into the future. So I'm thinking even though my updates are few and far between what if I start mixing up the flashbacks with glimpses of the future now that Booth is back. So I'm excited now! Must continue to write while it's flowing! So if you are still all confused the last flashback is the first in a series of glimpses forward. I will still continue flashbacks and I will try to make it clear but each flash-back and flash-forward should speak for itself in terms of when it is set. **

**Just a note about the first flashback, I don't want people to take it the wrong way but I do hoped that people got the jist of when it'd set. Not longer after Booth disappeared and Temperance really is in no mental or physical state to be working, her stress is just being taken out on Hodgins there is not real rift between them. **

**Please please please review, reviews have really slipped and although I can't talk because updates have slipped, I will continue to work on it slowly but surely. If you are lucky there may be another update next week. **

**I would** **like to thank ****bb-4ever**** for sugessting the idea of Temperance returning to the hospital.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
